My husband-sama
by HibaShifever
Summary: After being thrown by his mother,Hibari raised by Tarou.Unfortunately,Byakuran found him alone after Tarou died and planted 'womb pill' inside Hibari's body.He escaped from Byakuran only to be found by Birds who turns him into prostitute.Worse,Yamamoto agree to marry him just because he lost in a bet with 's all a game,he said. For 8018 fans. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, take note. If it were mine it will turn into total yaoi :D**_

_**This story is about 8018. our lovely yamamoto takeshi will come out little late. maybe on the third or fourth chapter. so, be patient with me, ne? Possible Mpreg in the future and rated M for a reason ;). Yaoi. Anyone who doesn't like yaoi please don't read this story. That's all from me. Enjoy :D**_

_**sorry for the bad grammar. english is not my everyday language. i just learn it from my school though. so, no harsh comment about my grammar ok? **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A sound of crying infant can be heard clearly reverberating throughout the empty space of the alley. The alley is dark and cold, inhabit only with rats and other small animals. The floor's full with dead leaves and rubbish, blew by the wind and scattered all over the alley. Beside the wailing infant is a woman in her early twenties which is lay flat onto the cold cement of the alley, body covered in sweats mix with blood and she was breathing heavily from her labour. Red blood trickled down from her vagina onto the floor, successfully wetting her skirt. Weakly, she rummages through her bags to find some painkiller to stop the pain she's experiencing. The wailing infant is left unintended with no clothes to cover his body from the cold air of the city, revealing his male organ. Meanwhile, her mother was too busy catching her own breath. When the woman regains her strength back, she stood and walk out from the alley without batting an eyelashes towards her hungry, cold and wailing baby. She left her newborn baby to go back to her sinful world, to worship some rich man and repeating the same sin over and over again.

...

In the middle of the busy city night, an old man with ragged clothes is walking down the road to find a place to sleep for the night. Usually, he could just sleep at the park or any empty bench, but tonight the air is so cold. Even in his layers of clothing, the cold air still able to make him shivers from his head to toe. He rubs his palm together to feel the warmth of his own skin while walking unevenly with his crippled legs. His old bag swings harshly on his back when he starts to jog limply towards an alley just ahead of him. The alley is dark but he didn't care at all. Right now, he only wants some place to protect him from the cold air of the night.

He just starts to set himself into a deep sleep when suddenly he hear something similar to a baby's crying echoing throughout the alley. He sit and focusing his ear to hear the same sound again. But there's nothing. Only silence. Maybe it is only his imagination? When he resumes his sleep, he hear the same sound echoing throughout the alley. He takes his bags and search for his torchlight. Quickly, he stand up and going deeper into the alley to find the source of the sound. He walks slowly while searching every nook and corner of the alley by following the sounds. Then, he found it. At the other side of the alley, lay an wailing infant without any clothes to cover his body. His body already covered with bruise from the ants and mosquitoes bite. The infant's skin colour is already blueish. The placenta still attached to his navel. Quickly, the old man take out his scissors and heat it using his matches. Then he cut the placenta and buried it deeper into the ground. After attending the infant's placenta, the old man start cleaning the infant's body using water. Then he wrap the infant using his old coat and hug him. However, the infant's cry didn't cease but becoming more loud. The old man search for some food in his bag but unfortunately, there's no foods. Only a bottle of mineral water. The baby needed milk right now, not water.

Remembering the coin he get today, he bring the infant to the nearest shop to buy some milk. Unluckily, the shop owner drive out the old man from his shop. He walk slowly with crying infant in his hand, hoping that he will be able to get a bottle of milk in this cold and dark night. After walking for about 30 minutes, he finally found a drink machine. He get two bottle of milk for the baby. Then, the old man together with the baby go back to the alley.

...

The old man smiling seeing the infant is sleeping peacefully after drinking a bottle of milk. There's no worries written in his small face. He didn't know that he was thrown away by his own parents and was left to die in this cold and dark alley. This thought brings tears to the old man. How can human be so cruel with their own flesh and bone? The old man's tears streaming down his crease and sunken cheeks. Even so, he still praise his God for allowing him to meet with the baby. Maybe this baby will become his purpose to live in this world. Maybe this is the reason God still giving him chances to live even after committing so many suicides but miserably failed.

* * *

Hibari kyouya was the name of the baby. The old man give the baby a name when the baby open his beautiful grey eyes for the first time. He has such a beautiful eyes which reminds him of a skylark everytime he looks into the baby's eyes.

* * *

Kyouya jumping happily when someone give them some coins today. He smiles while saying thank you to the women with his sparkling eyes. The women pat his head while saying 'poor you' towards kyouya. Kyouya doesn't understand why they talk to him like that. He didn't understand why people always pity him. He just doing fine. Afterall, kyouya and his father just doing their work. So, what's wrong with that? Even uncle Toshi and his dog work like us, think kyouya. But, there's only one thing that confuse kyouya sometimes. Why did eventhough father and me doesn't sell anything, but we still get money from people? The lady over there sell her vegetable so people buy and she get money. But why did we still get money eventhough we didn't sell anything? When kyouya asks his father this questions one night, his father only smiles and says nothing. Then his father cried while saying 'sorry son' over and over again. From that moment, kyouya didn't ask his father anything more about their job because it makes his father sad and kyouya doesn't like it. So, he just assume that they were just doing fine as long as they still eating their bread.

...

"otousan, im hungry. Can we buy some food?" kyouya asks his father while tugging his clothes. A loud grumbling can be heard coming from his little stomach.

"what did you want to eat today?" Tarou asks him smiling making the crease in his face looks more visible.

"ramen! I want to eat ramen!" kyouya jumping energetically while his finger pointing to the ramen stand. " i want to eat a biggg bowl of ramen cuz' i'm hungry. I haven't eat anything from this morning..." kyouya pout. His lips forming an '^'.

"hai, hai. You can eat a big bowl of ramen. Now, shall we go?" Tarou hold Kyouya's hand and both of they walking towards the stand. When they arrive at the stand, a man with broom in his hand come to them with frown on his face. His face clearly shows irritation and disgusted feeling.

"shuu! What are you doing here, beggars?! Get out from here!" the man swings his broom towards them. Kyouya was afraid. He hide behind his father's leg.

" but we have money. We want to buy one big bowl of ramen." Tarou handing his coins to the man. The man scowl.

"ceh, only coins? Wait here. Don't you dare enter my restaurant!" the man with the broom then go inside his restaurant while calling his workers. He point towards the ramen then towards both of them. A few minutes then, a young man came out from the restaurant and handing them their food.

"i'm sorry for my father's behaviour earlier. And this is your ramen." the young man smiles politely towards Tarou. When he saw Kyouya hide behind his father's leg, he smiles again.

"your son, mister? He's cute." he then pat Kyouya's head. Kyouya smile shyly. His cheeks has tint of red.

"yes, he's my son. He's only three though. Thank you for your ramen." Tarou bow his head to show his gratitude towards the young man.

" ah, there's no biggie. No need to thank me. Hehe.. What is the nam-" he didn't get to finish his question when suddenly his father called him from the restaurant.

" Taki, don't be too friendly with beggars! Come inside, we have lots of customer waiting to be served!" his father shout from the restaurant's entrance. His face turn into frown the time his eyes meet with Tarou and Kyouya.

" you should go inside, young man. Thanks for your kindness." Tarou then walk out from the restaurant after saying his thank you towards the young man. Kyouya peek between his father's leg to see the young man go inside the restaurant.

" otousan, the man is a good person, isn't he?" Kyouya asks his father while walking beside his father. His hand holding with his father's hand.

" yes he is." Tarou smiles. It must be good, if only the world treat them like what the young man do. He sigh. Reality is not really beautiful.

...

"otousan, you're not going to eat?" Kyouya asks his father when he realize his father didn't eat the ramen yet.

" ah, i'm okay. I'm not hungry. Don't worry about me. Just eat, okay Kyouya? You must grow up to be a strong person so that you can feed me later when i'm old and weak." Tarou smiles. Lies. Truth is, he is really hungry. So hungry he could eat anything even the inedible one. But, he must endure it for kyouya's sake. He need to grow up even in this terible life he gave Kyouya. So, he just smile. Hopefully, he can find some bread crumbs later.

Kyouya stare his father then eat the ramen until its content become half. Then, he look his father and give him the half eaten ramen.

" you must eat too otousan. Even if you're not hungry. I don't want you to sick. We don't have money to go to the hospital, right?" Tarou is loss at words. His mouth open slightly. He finally take the ramen from kyouya's hand when he saw a glint of worriness in kyouya's eyes. He took the spoon and eat the leftover ramen pretty quickly. He didn't stop eating eventhough his tears streaming down his hollow cheeks.

" why are you crying, otousan? Are you feeling sick?" a hint of worriness can be heard clearly in his tone. Tarou only sob louder hearing this.

" n-no, i'm not sick kyouya. This ramen is so good it brings tears to me." Tarou was stuttering slightly. Kyouya feeling a little relieved when his father saying this. Then he chuckle. His father can be funny sometimes. Even ramen can make him cry.

When Tarou finish eating, he throw the rubbish onto the bin near the bench at the park they was sitting. The bench a little narrow when two people laying there. But it just perfect for the both of them. The heat from their body make this position more comfortable in a middle of a cold night. Kyouya look into the starry sky. It was so beautiful. The night air blowing ever so slowly, luling Kyouya into sleep. Then suddenly, something come to his mind and he asks his father.

" ne otousan, did I have a mother?" he look towards his father. His father chuckling hearing Kyouya's question.

" of course you have a mother, Kyouya. Who do you think give birth to you if not your mother?" Tarou smiles showing his yellowish teeth.

" but I haven't meet her until now. How does mother look like, father? Did mother's face same with me?" Kyouya asks his father many questions at the same time. Tarou only answer with silence. When Tarou didn't say a word, Kyouya ask him again.

" otousan? Are you asleep?" Kyouya turn around to face his father. His father didn't fall asleep yet. Then why won't otousan answer me? Hibari become a little confuse. Just when he tried to open his mouth again, his father finally speaking.

" your mother's beautiful, Kyouya. Yes, your face looks like your mother. You haven't meet your mother because she go to a better place. You saw the big star over there? Your mother go there." Tarou point the big star in the sky. Kyouya's eyes sparkling when his father tell him this story.

" but why did mother go to the star?" Kyouya ask his father again. His face full with question mark.

" your mother was sick. So the star take him so that she will become healthy." Tarou look towards the star. He then smile softly.

" when you sick, are the star going to take you too?" Kyouya's face a little worried. He don't want the star to take his father away from him.

" no, the star will not take me away from you even when i'm sick. So, don't worry. I'll be always with you." Tarou pat Kyouya's head and then kiss it. He always like to smell Kyouya's head. It smells like a flower. Kyouya snuggle closer to his father and hugs him tightly.

" i love you, otousan." Kyouya mumbling. Not long after that, he was fall asleep. Tarou smiles. 'Sorry Kyouya, i lied to you. But you didn't need to know about your sad past. This poor life i provide you alone was enough to make you suffer. I can't suffer you more. I can't make you sad more. Please forgive me, Kyouya. I even not your own father. I didn't even know your parents.' Tarou smile bitterly. 'Kyouya not deserve to suffer more even if it's mean i need to tell a thousand lies.'

* * *

Night passes then morning come. Today is another wonderful day for Kyouya. Just like yesterday, today the sun is shining brightly too. The birds chirping happily and start looking for their foods. Little Kyouya run towards his father and hugs his legs.

" good morning, otousan! Lets start our job today!" Kyouya smile brightly towards his father. He is jumping energetically on the bench. Tarou pack their belonging into his old bags then sling it.

" then lets go!" Tarou jog playfully towards their usual destination. Kyouya was following from behind. Hopefully today was also their lucky day.

...

It is already dark but they still didn't get enough money to buy one loaf of bread. Kyouya's stomach grumble loudly.

" otousan, i'm hungry.." his tone a little weak. His forehead forming a frown resulting from his effort to endure his hunger.

" can you wait a little longer? We still don't get an enough amount of money to buy a bread." Kyouya pout but nod his head nonetheless.

The street lamp lighting the narrow pedestrian walk. There is no more people passing by. Tarou become more nervous when the sum of money still didn't change from the noon. He look around him, looking for people to pass by. But, there's nothing. Only darkness. Kyouya has long fall asleep due to his hunger. Tarou wake Kyouya up when he decided his mind to beg for foods then.

" did our job finish already otousan? Can we eat?" Kyouya standing groggily. His head a little light from his sleep.

" yes, we are going to eat. Now, lets walk towards there." Tarou point his finger to the bun stand. When they arrived to the said place, Tarou asks Kyouya to wait below the tree just across the road.

Tarou walk towards the bun stand slowly. His hand holding his grumbling stomach tightly while his crippled leg walk limply.

" sir, can i get two buns for me and my son?" Tarou asks the bun owner slowly. He hope that the man will pity him. The man look so surprised to see someone was standing beside him. His face quickly turn into a frown.

" hey, get out from here! I didn't have any buns to give to the one likes you!" his face was fierce, showing no sign of pity.

" at least please give my son a bun. He still didn't eat anything yet from morning and he was so very hungry." Tarou continued pleading. He didn't move from where he stand even when the man hit him with a stick.

" get out from here, get out!" the man continuously hitting Tarou with his stick. He shows no mercy towards Tarou. Tarou just want to retreat from the bun stand when he realize Kyouya was looking at him with hope in his eyes. Tarou has no other choices than stealing. He must do it for Kyouya's sake. Then, he looks towards the bun. It looks so delicious, so inviting. At the same time, he also experience guilt. But he just can't hold back and left Kyouya with his hunger. He may be able to stand the hunger, but Kyouya can't. He's still a kid who needs food at least once per day. And they still haven't eat anything since morning and now is the only chance. 'I'm gonna do it.' Tarou make his final decision. Success or fail, it doesn't matter now. All that matter is his Kyouya gets to eat. With that decision in his mind, he walk closely towards the stand while taking a deep breath. Then, in a seconds, he steal two buns from the stand and run towards Kyouya. He run limply while shouting to Kyouya asking him to run. The man's mouth in the stand was open widely and start to shout when he realize he was being rob.

" hey, wait thief! You stole my bun! Hey! Hey! Theif!" he run towards Tarou while swinging his stick. People start to crowd his stand, looking for what had happened.

Tarou was running with all his might with two buns in his hand. Kyouya can't understand what his father was telling him so he wait for him at the same position.

" kyouya, run! Run towards the park!" Tarou was shouting loudly. In his back, the bun man was chasing him with stick in his hand. Suddenly, the bun he was holding fell down the road while he was running. He get down to take the bun when suddenly a honk resounding not from afar. When he look up, a big lorry was coming and before he knows it, it was already too late. He was hit by the lorry. The last thing he ever heard before he passed out is Kyouya's voice calling for him. He try to look, but he can't move. He hear kyouya was now crying while shaking him but dammit, he just can't move a muscle. Slowly, kyouya's voice become distant from him. More. More distant. Then, everything become black.

_I'm sorry kyouya._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**so, how's my story so far? good? i'm impressed. boring? i'm sorry. this is just the beginning though. it will get interesting on later chapters. i'll promise. here's my pinkie :D. on the next chapter, little hibari will meet byakuran, shoichi and spanner. opps, so many spoilers. whatever on your mind, please do review my story. i appreciate it. stay tuned and hibari will give you the taste of his tonfas. :D. don't forget to review, jaa nee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: KHR is not mine**

**A/N: sorry for the late update readers! but, fear not because the new chapter is here! oh, before i forget,i wanna say thank you for my reviewer and readers. thanks for all of your support, i appreciate it :D . so here is the latest chapter. Takeshi still haven't appeared in this chapter yet, but don't worry because he will in the next chappie xD. so, be patient nee? happy reading :D**

**i hope you do forgive my bad grammar ( _ _)**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Kyouya is crying now. He doesn't care how hungry he is. He only want his father to open his eyes and says everything is okay. But all he saw is his father laying on the road, his body all limp with bloods all over the road. The two buns still being held tightly by his father. Kyouya didn't want this. He didn't want to see his father laying breathlessly on the road. He want to wake from this nightmare.

" otousan, otousan! Wake up, wake up otousan! Otousan!" kyouya try his hardest to shake his father. His little body also shaking from all his attempt. Tears are streaming down his chubby cheeks, snort all over his face.

" otousan, otousan! Wake up! Didn't you promise me you won't leave me alone?! Otousan!" kyouya crying very loudly. Not longer, people start to crowd surrounding him, wanting to know what had happen.

" mister, please save my father! Please, i'm begging you!" kyouya begging to the lorry's driver in his crying. His little hand gripping the driver's clothes hard.

" don't worry kid. Everything gonna be alright." the driver's face is pale while calling an ambulance and explain the whole situation. The crowds now are so noisy. Some of the crowds are pitying kyouya who's still crying and shaking his father. An old woman come over to kyouya crying and hugging the said boy. Some of the crowds saying that his father deserves it since he steals. Kyouya crying even more. This crowd didn't know his father doing this for kyouya. They didn't know anything. All they know was to judge, without knowing the real story. Kyouya want them to shut up and leave him alone with his father. But he can't say it. He's too weak, hungry and sad. So he just cry and hugging his now cold and lifeless father. Minutes then, an ambulance come and pick his father to the nearest hospital. Kyouya follow the ambulance and sit beside his father. He still crying, still too shock about all of this and didn't want to believe his father had die. So he continuously call for his father until his voice become hoarse but he didn't stop. The nurses inside the ambulance trying their hardest to stop all the bleeding to save the old beggar. But all effort was in vain. The man had died the time he was hit by the lorry.

...

Kyouya sit alone on the bench where he and his father usually sleep. His mind wandering what he should do tomorrow. Should he begged like what he do everyday? Will he also dying like his father? He grip his father's ash, which is placed in a jar, with head full with worries. Maybe i should not run when the doctor trying to send me in orphanage? Yes, kyouya run when the doctor trying to send him to the orphanage. After he experienced endless cruelty people always treating them, his faith in humanity disappears just like a wind. After all, that what his father told him. He remembers what his father told him. That time, they was just finish eating.

" otousan, why didn't you try another job if you think this job is hard for you?" kyouya asks his father when he saw his father was sighing. Tarou laugh when kyouya ask him this question.

" nobody wants a crippled old man to work with them. There's so many normal man who wants to work with them, so why bother choosing me?"

" but you're good man, otousan. You're crippled but you have a good heart." kyouya still want to win this conversation. Tarou laugh even louder making kyouya more confused.

" people don't look what's good inside, son. They just look what good outside. I'm a beggar, i'm already a big failure in their eyes."

Then kyouya became silent. The words really struck his mind. And that is the principle he held until now. Orphanage must be good to be true. It might be a place for kids like me, but all they want is money. Who knows what this place will do to me? After all, this world is a cruel place.

...

Kyouya walk weakly along the road. This is his third day not eating any decent food. All he's getting is food from the bin that already spoiled. He didn't know if he will survive until tomorrow. His thin body walk unevenly, but his hand still grip tightly the jar containing his father's ash. He saw a restaurant just ahead of him. He hope that he will get some food from the restaurant. All eyes are onto him the time he enter the restaurant. They give kyouya a disgusted look who's now was begging for foods. He have no more energy to ask, so he just lift up his hand, hoping that someone will give him some foods. He go to every table, putting the jar down and then lift his hand. People do not pity the poor boy. They just shooing him and then continue to eat without a care in the world. Kyouya can't hold his hunger any longer, so he stole the foods from one of the customer. The customer shouts, making the owner out to see what had happened. When he saw kyouya's running while bringing a tray of food, he chase the boy down. Kyouya running very quickly but the owner still able to chase him. He just continue running when suddenly he saw an alley. Then he turns towards it and hide behind a bin. His body shaking, both from fear and hunger. Breath coming roughly from his nose. He didn't move from the bin until the owner move out from the narrow alley. Kyouya walk out from his hideout while looking his surrounding. When he thinks it is safe, he run from the alley to search for more foods.

...

kyouya has walking about 40 minutes now. But he didn't see any restaurant nor house, only unending road. The food he ate 40 minutes ago can't stop his hunger. Now, he was craving for more foods. His right hand hold his stomach while his other hand hold his father's ash. He can feel pain coming from his feet, resulting from the non-stop walking he experiencing.

...

Not far from where Kyouya is, a van was coming towards his direction. Inside the van, two pissed off man can be seen.

" now reminds me, why should we go to this place?" the one with the specs start their conversation. A frown can be seen plastered in his face.

" nah, beat me. Why don't you ask your Byakuran sama?" the man with lollipop in his mouth reply his friend. He twirls the lollipop while laying on the van's seat. His friends only sigh.

" why did it must be japanese boys among 3-5 years old with pale skin and raven hair? Why can't it be dark skin and colourful hair?! If it was that, i have long finish this damn job and i can continue my damn experiments! There's so many children with that traits along the way. We could just take them."

"ask your Byakuran sama's fetishes. Now shut up Shoichi, I wanna sleep. Just drive this damn van until you find kids according to our boss order. Who know what will he do if we disobey him. He's a maniac after all."

"but Spanner, this is such a ridiculous job-" the man called Shoichi being silence by his friend. His friend's palm cover his mouth to stop his ranting.

"didn't that kid looks like just what Byakuran wants?" Shoichi look towards Spanner whose now was smiling like a madman. He was staring at the road. Shoichi mouth went agape when he saw what Spanner saw. His mouth quickly turns into a devilish smile.

" yes, he do."

...

Kyouya see a van approaching him from afar. His face looks curious and afraid when one of the man from the van get out from the van and walk towards him. Kyouya grip his father's ash so hard and try to run but the man able to catch him and throw him roughly into the van. Kyouya can feel his head bleeding and throbbing. His vision become blurry and the last thing he see before he faint is the man who kidnap him.

...

Kyouya wakes up when he feels something cold trickling down his face. When he opens his eyes, a man with white hair pouring water onto kyouya's face. The said man was eating marshmallow while smiling to kyouya.

"oh, are you up cutie chan? Welcome to my place."

" what are you doing to me? Where am i? Let me go, please!" kyouya was on his verge of tears. He became more afraid when he realized his entire body has something wire-like attached to generous amount of technology that kyouya never see in his life. His heart beating more faster when he saw the two man who kidnapped him earlier.

" oh, don't worry kid. I will not kill you. After all, you're my great specimen." the man smile creepily towards kyouya. Then he gestured something towards the brown and blond haired man. " you may start it now, shoichi and spanner kun."

Kyouya struggle when shoichi approaching him while holding a syringe. Spanner on the other hand sit down in a chair and facing the computers.

" no, no, no! Please don't! Please, please!" kyouya shouts and cry. His sobs now can be heard clearly inside the place.

" don't worry kid, it will only sting a bit. You will not die." then, he inject the syringe into kyouya's body from his stomach. "see, there's no pain." shoichi pull the syringe and put in on the table.

" 50% implementation process. The subject's body accepting the womb pill without any rejection process occurring yet." spanner announcing something from his seat which kyouya can't understand at all. " your subject quite good this time byakuran. There's still no rejection occurring up till now even though the process is halfway done now." he lazily sucking his lollipop and glances towards byakuran who now was smiling widely. It's kinda creepy though.

" this kid's body is unique, accepting my womb pill like that. Other kids died when being planted by this pill but this kid didn't die. He truly my great specimen." byakuran glances towards kyouya who now looks very tired and sleepy.

" what his status now, spanner kun?" byakuran asks spanner out of his curiosity.

" 90% implementation process. The subject's body start to show some rejection process towards the pill. However, the subject's body still receiving it. It seems like the receiving process inside the subject's body so strong that not even his own antibody can fight the womb pill completely." spanner's eyes now was gleaming with interest. This is the first time in his life something really sparks his interest. Suddenly, kyouya start to shout and it seems like he was in a great pain. The monitor beep loudly indicating his heart beat increasing drastically.

" what now?!" byakuran shouts, afraid that his new specimen also die like his other specimen. Then he have to start all over again.

" 95% implementation process. The subject's body reach its limits to receive the pill!" spanner panicking. He try to control the implementation process by reducing the amount of womb pill goes into kyouya's body. Like hell he just let kyouya die. He is his finest subject up till now.

" shit! His heart beat goes even higher. At this rate, this kid will die!" shoichi shouts in frustration. "wait, something happening inside this kid's body. Hey, why did the receiving process stop?!"

Kyouya now feels like fainting, or even worse, die. He didn't know how many times he feels this feeling today. His vision once again become blurry. The pain stop few seconds ago, now changed with overwhelming tired and exhausted feeling. His breathing become rough and uneven, sweats glistening on his face and body, wetting his old clothes. Slowly, his vision become dark and then he faint.

"what his status now?" byakuran asks spanner and shoichi. "did he die?"

Silence.

Spanner can't utter even single word. Even shoichi who always running his mouth become silent. Byakuran isn't pleased with their reaction.

"hey, answer my damn questions!"

" um..the implementation process is 100% successful. His body however able to stand the stress due to the womb pill reception. How it happened, we also didn't know." spanner look into kyouya with great disbelief. Kyouya was the only person who's able to receive the pill without dying. Most of their experimental subject die or failed while receiving their newest creation, womb pill. The pill being called as 'womb pill' because this pill able to create artificial womb onto man's body. This is millefiore latest creation. However, all the experimental subject failed to receive it. Kyouya was the first person to receive it. Truly, he is their greatest subject.

Byakuran smiling contently but evilly. His eyes become more narrow and dangerous. " bring the kid to the room. When his system already familiar with the pill, we will proceed to the next phase."

...

The moment kyouya opens his eyes, the first thing he realizes is he's no longer inside the weird room but now he's inside a small room with foods in front of him. The room however locked from the outside and the window is so small, only a cat can pass through it. He didn't know what times now but he assuming it is already in the middle of the night. Kyouya take the foods and ravish it. He only ate small amount of foods during the day and now he's very hungry. When he finished eating his foods, kyouya go to the corner and sit there. He feels safe being surrounded by hard and high walls.

...

Kyouya didn't know how many days had passed since he came to this place. He also didn't know what actually his purpose of being held captive. The man always saying crap like 'subject' or 'womb pill', but none of the terms kyouya know or even heard. Their behaviours was weird, from what kyouya can see. Firstly, they causes pain to kyouya. Then, they give foods and water to kyouya. Kyouya didn't know what will they do next, maybe kill him if they bored with kyouya?

In the midst of his thinking, a big guy suddenly entering the room kyouya's in. Curiously, kyouya look the guy and he move to the corner of the room. He held his knee tightly, body trembling resulting from the fear emanating from his body.

" hello, cutie chan. How's your body? Are you feeling good today?" kyouya's eyes got bigger the time he hears this voice. He turn around but he see nothing. Only voices can be heard.

" well, today was the seventh day you resting. The womb pill inside your body already getting familiar with your body system. You will receive another 'gift' from me, my greatest subject!" kyouya can't see his face but he can imagine byakuran was smiling evilly while eating his favourites marshmallow right now. " i do not wish to prolong this experiment because i'm a patience less person. So, i will proceed this experiment right now. Baldie, do it."

Kyouya's body shaking and trembling when the big guy get closer to him and pull his arms roughly. The guy then rip kyouya's pant and bring him closer to his cock. Kyouya can feel something hard sticking to his ass. He want to run but the guy hold his body so tightly his body hurt. Then, something hard and big penetrating his ass. Kyouya's hurt. It hurts a lot. Bloods trickling down from his ass and the pain stinging to kyouya's very core. That's it. Kyouya can't take it anymore. He just wanna escape from this hellish place. He want to run from all this pain. Kyouya grab the guy's hand and then bite it until it bleeds. The guy release kyouya while shouting curses. Kyouya see this as an opportunity and he run towards the open door. The man who are waiting outside the room try to catch kyouya but kyouya able to escape from them.

" oh man, this is pain in the ass." spanner commented.

" close all the door. Don't let the kid escape." byakuran gives order. His usually smiling face now change into more serious face. " open the door to the dark room."

"shit! He go to the other door!" shoichi throwing curses. " oh man, there goes our finest subject. What should we do, byakuran? Should we order our man to go search for him?" shoichi turns his head towards byakuran, waiting for order.

" no need. The boy will die after all. No man can survive when choosing that door, dying is the only answers. Find another boy. We will start from the scratch." he sigh, feeling a little disappointed. Oh well, there's still many boys waiting to be my experimental subject out there.

...

kyouya was happy the time he reached the last door, expecting outside world to wait for him. But damn, some of the man still chasing him down. When he open the door, all his hope crumbling after he see what really outside the last door. A waterfall. Kyouya can't even see the bottom. He wants to turn back and run into the door again, but then he remembered what happened to him inside the building. He didn't want to experience the same pain again. He want to be free and away from all his nightmare. He's gonna do it, even though he'll die. Well, fuck it. Kyouya rather die than back to the hellish place. He made up his mind, eyes full with determination.

_Wait for me otousan._

Then he jump.

...

**TBC**

* * *

**so, how's the story? byakuran such an asshole here. well he always an asshole :D. what do you think will happen to kyouya? die? memory loss? whatever your thought, please do comment my story. you know, your reviews lift up my spirit to continue writing :D. until next time, jaa nee! don't forget to review nee?if not, i will bite you to death xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is not mine. only the story plot and the other character are mine.**

**happy reading!**

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya humming any random songs he learn from his TV while walking down the narrow street to go back to his house. His tongue didn't stop licking the ice cream he got from the shop previously.

" The oji-san sure is good. He even double my ice cream!" the boy smile wider. Today is sure his lucky day!

On the way to his home, Tetsuya suddenly hear dogs barking not far from where he is. Curiously, he follows the barking sound where it successfully leads him to a river. The moment he arrived at the river's bank, his eyes went wider and his mouth turns into 'o'. He can't believe what he saw just now. He rubs both of his eyes to make sure what he saw is true and that he is not dreaming nor hallucinating.

Tetsuya blink.

Twice.

Thrice.

Fourth.

What Tetsuya saw in front of him really froze him up. He didn't move from his position. He only stood there frozen, mouth hanging open. This can't be right. Unbelieveable.

The moment Tetsuya snap from his lala land, the first thing he do is running to his house.

_I must tell father about this. I found a body by the river bank!_

...

" Where is the body, Tetsuya?" Tetsuya's father asking him the time they arrived by the river bank. "I see nothing. Are you sure you found a body here?"

" yes, father. I didn't lie! It was here minutes ago." Tetsuya tried his best to persuade his father. No way im dreaming, right?

"there, father! I see it!" Tetsuya's eyes sparkling while he pointing the said body.

The body lying by the river bank not far from where they are. Kusakabe Kuroki bring the body to a higher place. He turns the body so that he can see the face. A boy around tetsu's age. He's a little shocked by this discovery. Kuroki then check for the boy's impulses on both of his wrists. _Hopefully you'll still alive. Please stay alive!_

He sigh contently the moment he feels weak heart beats from the drowned boy. Carefully, he pick up the kid in a bridal style and bring the kid to his house.

...

" father, Hibari-kun is missing again!" Tetsuya run towards his father. His breathing rough resulting from the running. Kuroki's eyes twitched.

" that kid. What did he do today? Beating kids again?" Kuroki sigh loudly. This Kyouya kid sure is handful. This is the umpteenth time he go beating kid. Even Kuroki lost track of it.

" he beat Yamada for crowding him." Tetsuya's breath become stable. He wipes the sweat from his forehead that threatening to fall into his eyes.

Kuroki sigh.

" call him here."

Minutes then, loud steps can be heard approaching Kuroki. He turns his head towards Kyouya and signalling him to come closer to him. Slowly, Kyouya come closer to Kuroki with scowl still plastered in his face.

" why did you beat Yamada?" Kuroki start questioning Kyouya.

"..."

Silence.

Krik krik.

" I believe it is rude to not answering someone when they asking you. Kyouya?"

"..."

"...crowding me..."

"what? I can't hear you. Speak clearly."

" he's crowding me!"

"and how's crowding wrong?"

"..."

"he making fun of me. Saying that i'm the son of a fish because you found me in the river bank.."

Kyouya lowered his head. He didn't want to meet Kuroki's eyes.

" Kyouya, look at me."

" i don't want to."

Kuroki sigh. He rubs his temple with his hands.

" but beating someone is wrong, Kyouya. Even though they said mean words to you, you're not supposed to beat them. You have your mouth, right? So, use it."

"..."

"..."

Kuroki sigh. Talking with this kid really worn him down quickly.

" don't forget to apologize to Yamada tomorrow. Now, help me setting out the table for dinner. Call Tetsu to help you."

"okay."

"...i'm sorry Kuroki-san."

Kuroki smiles. _Really, this kid._

...

"hey you, herbivore!" Kyouya call Yamada that evening.

"w-what?! You want to beat me again monster?!"

Kyouya eyes twitched hearing this. _No, I can't beat him even though I want to. I promise to Kuroki-san!_

" no, i will not. But if you crowding me again, i will bite you to death!"

His grey eyes become more narrow making Yamada shaking like crazy.

" i'm sorry for yesterday. You see, you was pissing me off yesterday. So i don't have any choice other than to bite you to death." Kyouya huffing his cheek. A tint of red can be seen in both of his cheeks. _You should be grateful to me, herbivore!_

" you apologize to me? Heh, like i'll believe you jerk!" Yamada start making faces while throwing stone towards Kyouya.

" im serious, herbivore!"

"no, you not! I don't believe you!"

" i said i apologize. Just accept my apologize, you herbivore!"

" no, i don't want to! Just go back to the river! You belong there, you river monster!"

Yamada's friends now was laughing their ass off. " river monster? Ahahhaahahah!"

"yeah he is. Even Kuroki also river monster because he save this monster. Hahahahaha!"

Kyouya's trembling with rage now. He can accept it if he is the only one being humiliated. But Kuroki-san also being humiliated. If kuroki san didn't save him that day, surely there is no more Hibari Kyouya beating herbivore today.

" why you little! Come here, i'll bite you to death!" he chasing Yamada down the road. Yamada and his friends running away from Kyouya while throwing stone towards him.

"get away from me monster!"

Just when Yamada turn his direction to go to the opposite road, a large lorry coming to his direction.

"Yamada!" Yamada's friends shouting. But, it's too late.

A loud bang noise can be heard when Yamada being hit by the lorry.

There, lying Yamada with his face and body covered with blood.

Kyouya stood there frozen, didn't know what to do. Surely Yamada is his enemy, but he didn't want him to die either. He suddenly remember how his father died. His face become pale and his legs was shaking. Afraid by the consequences, he ran away from the scene.

...

Kyouya sobbing while hugging his knee tightly. The cuts he get from kuroki still sting painfully. Just what he had predicted, kuroki really did hit kyouya real hard. But the pain he experiences now still able to make him cry. He did predicted the physical pain, but he didn't predicted the pain he'll feels in his heart, the harsh words given by kuroki. It's hurts when someone you love says something cruel to you.

_Go die, you damn kid! You can die for all i care!_

_Why did i even save you? Why i didn't just let you die?_

_What am i thinking that time? Saving kid who doesn't mine._

Kyouya's heart ache everytime he remember those words. People really do hate me afterall. Even Kuroki san..

Kyouya wipe the tears off from his cheeks using his sleeve. The cuts he get earlier start to turn into bruise.

He stare into the starry sky, head full with thoughts. His face doesn't show any emotions at all, but his eyes does. The sadness, the loneliness, the happiness a kid like him yearn to own. Then he hears the owl sounding from afar. That's when he made his decision.

_I wanna be free. Just like the owl. Living by yourself, without someone interfering your life. This is my own life. I should not let anyone interfere with it. I don't believe them. They're cruel, heartless herbivore._

_I will get out from this place._

...

Kuroki walk slowly into Kyouya's room that morning. He feels bad for what he had done to Kyouya the previous night.

_Maybe I go a little further? Beating a kid like that, what am i? A maniac? Heh._

He turns the door knob slowly, afraid of waking kyouya up.

"kyouya?" he peek his head into the room. Hoping to see the same Kyouya curling in his sleep like what Kyouya do every morning. But what he saw only darkness. No mattress nor Kyouya curling on top of it.

" kyouya?" his heart start beating fast. His eyes turns wild, searching for any evidence that Kyouya still there, just going to the toilet maybe.

On top of the table, he can see a piece of paper being put there. The content of the letter contains many errors, but Kuroki still able to understand it. He's the one who taught kyouya how to write and read after all.

**I'm leaving this house. Thank you for everything. From hibari kyouya.**

_Thank you for everything._

_Thank you.._

_..everything._

After all what he had done to Kyouya, he still thanking him? This struck Kuroki real hard. He try not to cry, afraid that his pride may left him if he do so. He is a man of pride after all. Even if he cry, he wouldn't admit it.

_I'm sorry kyouya. Please forgive this old man._

...

" hey kiddo, wanna work with me? I'll give you everything you want." right now in front of Kyouya, a creepy old man with weird smile plastering his face is talking with Kyouya. Kyouya stare at the old man deeply, as if to find any harm coming from the old man.

" you'll give me everything? How about foods? Will you offer me foods if I work with you?" kyouya ask the man back. Right now, foods is the most important thing to have if you wanna survive.

" foods? Uhuhuhuhu... I have plenty of foods, you can eat whatever you desire. And of course, the answer is yes. Deal? "

_Foods. I can get whatever I want. Freedom._

"Yes." Kyouya stop for a moment before he continue his words. His eyes looking straight into the old man eyes as if he wanna tell him that he will bite him to death if he tries to lie to him.

"Deal."

The old man smiles creepily while bringing Kyouya to enter his place.

Another chapter begins in Kyouya's life.

**TBC**

* * *

**So, any thoughts about my stories? next chapter, our long-awaited hero Yamamoto Takeshi-sama will make his first appearances. so as Gokudera and Tsuna :)**

**please do review my story if your heart is kind enough to do so. ehehehee...**

**till next chapter!**

**jaa neee...**

**p/s: don't forget to review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**hello, dear readers! here is the latest chappie for my husband sama! hope you enjoyed it :D**

**I don't own KHR. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Three young men on their middle 20s are walking down the narrow street during the hot day. Every one of them wear different expressions - pissed off, happy, nervous- especially the man who walking on the right side. His faces clearly shows irritation, eyebrows all scrunched up with his mouth throwing all sorts of profanities while giving murderous glare towards his laughing friend.

" why did I need to do this?!" said the grey-haired man. Voice a little harsh, totally didn't agree with what they will gonna do later. One of his friend sighing and the other one laughing.

" because you lost in a bet with me?" the black-haired, cheerful man replied the question while haha-ed him. One of his hands rubs the back of his head.

"don't you 'haha' me baka! This is all your fault!" feeling a little irritated with his friend, the grey-haired man start to blame his other companions.

" then it is your fault too Gokudera. You are the one who thought of this rules and both of us agree with it. Right, Tsuna?" the black-haired man pokes his friend who is in the middle, hoping to get some backup words.

" haa... you're right, Yamamoto. Both of you started this ridiculous games. And now I'm getting involved too..my precious lunchtime with kyoko-chan.." Tsuna sighs heavily. After the long silence, the brunette finally partake in this conversation, even though most he do is sigh. He just can't help it. His friends really worn him out quickly.

Yes, friends. They have been together since high school until now. Fate seems quite fond with their friendships, even their workplace is in the same area with each other. Sometimes Tsuna just wanna stay far away from his two friends, because they always cause troubles for him. Yea, its always been like this. And now, even as an adult, their attitude always stay the same as a child.

_What can I do? Sigh._

" but, why should I confess to her?! Like, seriously?"

" hey man, you yourself said that! Now, just go. Don't worry, Tsuna and me will cheer for you."

"like hell I will!"

_Gokudera, please just end this. Yamamoto, stop adding fuel to the fire. I wanna meet my Kyoko-chan..._

Tsuna sighed again. Today definitely gonna be a long and tiring day for Tsuna.

...

After what seems like an eternity, Gokudera finally completed his punishment from his previous loss bet. He confessed to Haru- the woman he refused to meet a moment ago. Haru's faces become red like a ripe tomato- don't misunderstand- after laughing her ass off. Gokudera, on the other hand, was fuming with anger and embarrassment while shouting 'idiot woman' and 'just accept it' to Haru. Maybe feeling a little pity for Gokudera, Haru still didn't yet accept the confession but agreed to go on a date with Gokudera on this next Saturday. And Gokudera couldn't ask for more.

" good for you, huh? I'm feeling a little proud of you, my friend. Your spring is finally here!" Yamamoto's faces beaming while saying this to Gokudera, positively happy for his friend. For Yamamoto, it might be just some sort of praises, but, unfortunately, no for another person. He fails to realize the murderous glare and dark aura emanating from Gokudera's surroundings. Tsuna only looks toward him helplessly.

" wh-what did you say, you baka?! Heh, just you wait. On our next bet, I will make sure you'll pay for it!" there you go. Another new declaration of war.

" Gokudera, please stop-"

_it. Pretty please? _

Tsuna stops talking when he realize no one giving him attention.

" hahaha, I'm okay with it! It's just a game by the way! It's nothing serious. Hahaha.." being an airhead he is, Yamamoto accepting another challenge from Gokudera without thinking about the consequences.

_I don't wanna help you again if you lose your bet against Gokudera next time._ Tsuna murmured.

Then Tsuna remembered the moment when Yamamoto lose his bet to Gokudera. He remembered clearly how Yamamoto asks Tsuna for a help to dance in a crowded mall. Tsuna just wanna died at that moment. It is truly an embarrassing moment for Tsuna. Worse, his dream girl- Sasagawa Kyoko- is there. OMG. If only the floor can swallow him up, he'll be happy to be the next victim. People just clap their hands while recording their terrible dance. Tsuna was sure he is worldwide popular. Yamamoto on the other hand sure enjoying that most terrible, embarrassing moment.

Tsuna shivering then his face turned into a ghostly pale.

_I'm positively not gonna help you. For sure._

...

Their bet actually kinda stupid, if you ask me. From my point of view, this two friends of mine actually betting on everything they want to. COC, baseball, company, work, lottery, songs chart, girls, women, foods- everything could be a betting center for them. Just like kids compete for everything, they also betting on everything- just for the thrill of humiliation and enjoyment, they will go such length.

Just a few days ago, they once again starting their stupid bet. If you ask me whether it is good or bad, I'd say it is worse. Worse than any other bet they had made before.

_You must MARRY a guy for a year!_

This words didn't fail to give goosebumps to tsuna. How the hell did Gokudera managed to develop such thought, he must be thinking it all night. But Yamamoto's answer is the most shocking one.

_Ok. I'll accept it. A man who rejects challenges should not call himself a man. By the way, this is only a game. Ahahaha! I can't wait to find my 'bride'!_

And Tsuna can't say no more.

_Sigh._

_Your future sure is interesting, Yamamoto._

...

True as what the saying says, waiting sure is killing. Not to mention waiting for someone who still didn't arrive from 2 hours ago.

" hey baka, is the guy seriously gonna come? We've been waiting for your 'bride' from 2 hours ago and he still didn't come!" Gokudera, being the patience less man he is, start bombarding Yamamoto with questions. "my butt throbbing from sitting for too long!"

" didn't you heard what the manager had said earlier? The one that we were waiting for is the best man for this club and he might or might not come here today. I lose in our bet and you gave me this ridiculous punishment, so at least you should accompany me to find for my 'bride'." Yamamoto sure is taking a long time to convince Gokudera. Even as a usually patience person, Yamamoto starts to feel his patience is wearing down. Tsuna, on the other hand, has long given up waiting for the man to come.

Haa_, so much trouble. If I'm with you guys, endless trouble with come to me._ Tsuna murmuring, silently.

Right now, they were stuck in a night club. More precisely, B's club. It is not only a club, they even have a room for anyone who wants to, hmm, you know what I mean. Not to say the one who will give them the 'service' knows how to do their job pretty well, from Tsuna's observations. The girls are all beautiful and the men are all handsome. How did they ended up searching here is all Yamamoto's fault. Well, actually it is much better compared to what Yamamoto had done few weeks ago, asking anyone random in his workplace whether they want to marry him or not. Of course, no one will believe him if he just saying that out of the blue. Worse, his workers only thought that this is one of his sick jokes for he always gave them one.

Yeah, workers. In case you didn't know, the three of them actually are the CEO for their own company. Tsuna owns a telecommunications company, Gokudera owns a trading company and Yamamoto owns a financial company. They know each other since high school in Namimori town and enter Tokyo university together. Then, they decided to build their company just next to each other. They are friends and rival at the same time since their company always compete to become number one in Japan. No matter how close they are, fighting are still unavoidable. It is impossible to not have a fight, even as brother and sister you are always fighting. The more you know someone, the more you know their good and bad side. But, after the storm comes the rainbow. Bad things will not last forever. Their fightings were always ended up with they apologizing to each other while making fun of their silly behavior earlier.

Thinking like this sure makes Tsuna feel like an old man. He looks towards Yamamoto and Gokudera who are still bickering with each other.

_They will not change, neither do I_. Tsuna smile.

Tsuna smile.

In the midst of Tsuna's thought, Birds, the manager come towards them while flashing his creepy smiles.

" my, my. Sorry for the wait, gentlemen. Your long awaited charmed prince is finally here. Fufufufufu.." Birds point his finger towards the empty room not far from where they sit. " he is inside the room, good luck..."

..

The man in front of them right now is sure a real looker. No wonder he is the top man in this club. Pale skin, narrow eyes, black hair, slender figure and handsome face- a Japanese beauty. The yukata he wears hung just right on his body. If he is she, they are sure to fall in love with her. Tsuna sure his mouth open slightly, but then close it quickly after realizing it. Even Gokudera's usually foul mouth is closed tightly. Yamamoto looks like he tries to catch his breath.

" I'm sure all of you herbivores come here to not only stares at me and to remind you, I hate wasting time." sure the man is beautiful, but his mouth is not.

" you're the one who wasting our time here, bastard! Making us wait for you for a whole two hours, what are you? A king?" finally, after Gokudera regained back his senses, he now realized the rudeness of the man in front of them. Tsuna agreed with Gokudera this time. The man's narrow eyes glint dangerously towards Gokudera, mouth forming into a scowl. Weirdly, Yamamoto finds this cute.

" I didn't know you guys were coming here to find me, I'm no God. You herbivores just can leave for all I care" then the said man rolls his eyes and gulping a glass of hot green tea. Even club serve a green tea? or is it just for him?

" ahahahaha..relax man. Actually I'm the one who wants to meet you. I'm sorry if we're such a nuisance to you." luckily Yamamoto is here. The moods start to lighten up.

" It's good if you realizing it yourself. then, what it is? I didn't wish to stay any longer with you. You're annoying me." Gokudera grits his teeth and clenched his hand tightly. Before he can do anything bad, Tsuna stopped Gokudera by pulling his hands and put it back to its original place.

"my name is Yamamoto takeshi. what is your name?" Yamamoto asks Hibari while grinning. Hibari only gave him a sideway glance.

"Hibari kyouya. Does it matter to you? You better tell your purpose now before I'll bite you to death!" Hibari's eyes glinting dangerously. Not only his eyes, but his action as well if they were to stay any longer here.

Yamamoto looks towards his two best friends as if he was asking for a permission to says the magic words.

_I'm gonna says it._ Yamamoto talks with them through telepathy.

_Just says it. We will save you if he tries to kill you!_ Answered Gokudera and Tsuna.

_Well, Thank you for your kindness!_ Yamamoto sounds sarcastic. He then turns his face towards Hibari and grabs both of Hibari's hand while looking straight into his eyes.

" Hibari kyouya, will you marry me?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**so, how was it? actually I just made up the companies where Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto work by the help from google, of course,:D**

**wohooo...our long-awaited Yamamoto-sama finally making his first appearance xD**

**and what did you think will happen on the next chapter? will kyouya accept or reject Yamamoto's proposal?**

**feel free to leave any review or comment!**

**it makes me happy :D**

**jaa nee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"will you marry me, Hibari kyouya?"

"..."

"..."

"I mean, I want you to be my wife! Won't you accept my proposal, Hibari?"

"..."

"um, hello?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"pfft! Wahahhahaahhhahaaa! Hahhahahaahaha!" Gokudera laughing like there's no tomorrow. he can't hold his laughter anymore and now he is laughing like a madman. His body shaking uncontrolled and his eyes all teary. Tsuna, even though he makes sure to be mentally prepared for this, also gaping like fish on the surface the moment Yamamoto says the magic words. Hibari also seems quite surprised with Yamamoto's words. If you look closely into his eyes, you can see his pupil dilated for seconds the moment Yamamoto asks him this ridiculous, unbelievable questions.

"what kind of jokes is this? Are you trying to pull a prank on me, herbivore? You'd better get ready to be beaten to death." after recovering from the shock, Hibari finally senses the threat in Yamamoto's words. Uh, it's not exactly a threat actually..

"no, I'm not joking or giving you any pranks! I want to marry you, really!" Yamamoto tries his hardest to convince Hibari. But Hibari still not seems to be convinced. It even anger him more.

"and why should I accept your stupid 'proposal'?" Hibari makes sure to spell the word 'proposal' loudly and clearly.

"err..because you're beautiful?" Yamamoto stuttered. Gokudera choked on his stifled laughter and Tsuna become pale as a corpse.

"don't fuck with me. Even a child will not believe your stupid reason. Now, spill it or die." Hibari's eyes glinting dangerously. His pose ready to engage in any fight, if possible. Just like a lion watching its prey, Hibari gave Yamamoto his most murderous glare. he looks toward Tsuna who quickly avert his eyes and to Gokudera who also avert his eyes while saying a 'son of a bitch looking here' with a stifled laughter that quickly die the moment Hibari gave him a laser beam glare. Then he looks towards Yamamoto's direction again. And of course with his killer stare.

"uh..um, actually...I..you know..i lost in a bet..so, I need to marry a man..is that wrong? I mean its just a game. It's only a year. Please? Pretty please?" Yamamoto finally tells Hibari the truth. Gokudera and Tsuna watching them two just like watching a soap opera. Hibari, on the other hand, still seems unconvinced.

"it is wrong in so many levels, herbivore. I'm not women. I tell you if your eyes are too blind to see my physical body. And don't involve me in your stupid bet. You can get out from here, NOW."

"wa-wait Hibari! How about I pay you much higher than what you get here?! You want money, right?"

This time Hibari looks like a kid being offered a candy. Should he take the offer or shouldn't he? Well..

"... How much?"

" I'll pay you two times higher than what you get here."

"..."

"and, of course, I will give you everything that you wanted. As long as I can do it or buy it with my money."

rich people is sure a pain in the ass, Hibari murmured.

" ... okay, I'll accept it. But you can't strain my freedom. If you do so, I will bite you to death." Hibari finishes his words by taking out his tonfas from his sleeves. Where he hides it, Yamamoto doesn't have a clue.

"um, so, wanna come home with me tonight?" Yamamoto scratch his non-itchy head.

"no."

"ehh? But you are my wife now Hibari. How-"

"Pick me up here tomorrow, 1pm. If you late even a minute, I'll bite you to death."

"well, okay.."

"now, get the hell out of here. Your faces dampen my moods."

"um, okay..."

They scattered like cockroaches when Hibari gives them his usual murderous glare.

...

After Yamamoto meet with Birds and says his wishes, Birds at first didn't want to let go of Hibari because he was his top men. Letting Hibari go is just like throwing a diamond. But when Yamamoto want to pay him 1.5 million, Birds finally agree with him. Letting Hibari go is like throwing a diamond, but not accepting Yamamoto's offer is like rejecting all his luck.

Now that Yamamoto finally found his 'bride', there's only one thing that he needs to do; obtain a marriage certificate for same-sex marriage. It will be a real pain in the ass. Where to find in Japan? Then he remembered his badass friend, mama Luss, who has some friends in US that responsible in a same-sex marriage. He just needs to own a copy of marriage certificate, then its all done. Well, money can buy everything. That is the power of money. Screw the law. So, tomorrow after he picks up Hibari, they will go to the registration together with Tsuna and Gokudera.

...

"hahahaha! Hahahahaha! I can't believe you, baka! Your 'wife' sure is dangerous. Nice pick!" Gokudera still laughing his ass off. Tsuna, on the other hand, feels a little pity for Yamamoto.

"are you sure you choose the right person? He surely is attractive, but he is very...rude..you need to stay with him for a year, you know?"

"don't worry, Tsuna. He might be rude, but deep down, he is also a kind person" Yamamoto commented while smiling, remembering his beautiful 'wife'.

"well, if you say so.." _don't worry though, I will pray for your...safety._

...

"this is my apartment. I live here because it is nearer to my workplace. you will sleep in a same room with me because I only have one bedroom. But don't worry, my bed is king size. We have a lot of space. That is the kitchen and the bathroom is on the other side of my-umm, our room. So, if you need anything, just asks me." Yamamoto smiles toward Hibari, but Hibari just give him a cold glare. His eyes analyzing every nook and corner of the apartment.

"oh, I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me whatever you like. You can even call me 'dear'. Ahahahahahahaha!" Yamamoto trying to make a joke but sadly, what he get in return is just a cold glare.

"I don't need a herbivore's name. Herbivore is still a herbivore."

Uhh..Yamamoto's goofy smiles disappear. Hibari sure knows how to spoil the mood.

"by the way, I want to set some rules for us! You will cook, clean, do all the house chores and listen to everything that I'll tell you." Yamamoto adds some strictness in his voice to sounds more like a husband. Ahem! But, this is Hibari you are talking to, so the answers are pretty predictable.

"why should i do all the house chores and listen to you? I may be your 'wife' for a year but i'm not your slave, herbivore."

sorry yamamoto, but the answer is no.

"then, how about this? Every house chores that you do will be pay differently from what I pay you every month. You want money right?" there's a hint of sarcasm in Yamamoto's voice. Hibari seems as if to weigh all the advantages and disadvantages he will get later.

"well okay. But I want to set my rules also. It is unfair if its only you who gets to set the rule." then Hibari added, " don't ask me anything about me because I find it annoying especially when it is being asked by a noisy herbivore like you. Any rules will be added from time to time whenever I want. Is that clear?"

Yamamoto nods his head. " It's all settled then-"

"ah, one more. If you wanna fuck a girl, don't you dare to bring her here because i hate noise and if you try to oppose me, i will bite both of you to death and i will resurrect you back to life to kill you once more."

All the words that Yamamoto wants to say disappear like a wind. So he just grab his car's key and get out from his apartment.

He sure is one hell of a bitch, that motherfucker Hibari fucking kyouya.

Then Yamamoto slams his door harshly.

...

"hahahaahahaha! Ahahaaahahhah! Wahahahaha!"

" ... You laugh too much, Gokudera." Tsuna commented dryly. Even he wanna laugh as Gokudera, but seeing Yamamoto's constipated faces, Tsuna hold his laughter.

"but, tenth! Hibari sure is a great 'wife'. I should offer him some drinks! Hahahaha!"

"haa..so, what will you do Yamamoto?" tsuna ask Yamamoto out of pitying him.

"what can I do? I can't retract back my words. Don't worry too much Tsuna, everything's gonna be okay."

"You should be worried about yourself, Yamamoto. Don't push yourself too much."

"ahahaha Tsuna, you sound like my dad!"

"speaking of dad, did your dad know about this, Yamamoto?" Gokudera finally comes to his senses.

"of course not! I'm not crazy enough to tell my father. he'll kill me with his Shigure kintoki, you know?"

"but secrets can't be hidden forever, Yamamoto. Someday, he will know about this too."

"don't worry too much, Tsuna! He will never know if we didn't tell him, right?"

"well, yeah, you're right.."

"hey, shouldn't you be home by now? I'm sure your wife is waiting for you now" Gokudera says while lighting his cigarette. The 'wife' words finally become immune to him.

"yeah, Yamamoto. You guys newlyweds right? I'm sure your wife is lonely without you."

"even you, Tsuna? Oh man, give me a break, please.."

...

"I'm home.." Yamamoto sighs before he enters his apartment. Hibari must be inside, watching tv or doing something. Haa..how should I face him?

But when Yamamoto enter his apartment, the only one who waiting for him is darkness. Not to say Hibari, the lamp didn't even being turned on.

"Hibari? Where are you?" he called for Hibari, but nobody answers him. He goes inside his room, but there is no Hibari. Bathroom also no. When he goes inside the kitchen, he become speechless for a minute before a smile forms in his lips. Above the table, there are foods that have been cooked by Hibari. It is still hot.

"well, thank you Hibari. Itadakimasu! " yamamoto take a slice of meat from the dishes and ate it. "Um, not bad. This is actually pretty delicious!"

"i wonder where he go? Nah, lets him. "

After finishing all the foods, yamamoto burping and wash his hand without even wash the dishes." Let hibari do it" he says.

He looks his watch. 10.30 pm. Still early. "Yup, today is the baseball match between sky tiger and white cerberus! Thanks God I remember it!" yamamoto then grab the remote and turned on the TV and watching the match with great enthusiasm. He shouts, laugh, and then grab a can of beer inside the refrigerator.

Hours later, the match finally ended with white cerberus as the winner, much to Yamamoto's prediction. Well, he is a baseball freak afterall, as what Gokudera always call him. He look towards his watch again. 12.30 am.

"I'm sleepy. I should go to bed. I'll just bath later."

Yamamoto locks the door then retreat to his room. He has works tomorrow though.

...

Hibari enter the apartmen and lock back the main door. He feels thirsty, so he go to the kitchen and what he saw there are empty dishes above the table. He sighs then take the dishes into the sink to wash it.

_That idiot herbivore, i'm sure to let him pay me a great amount of money!_

Less than 5 minutes, all the dirty dishes are washed and cleaned. He open the refrigerator to find a water, but what he saw first is a can of beer that has been opened is being put inside the freezer where the meat, fish and chicken are placed inside it. Hibari cursed inside his head and then throw the half beer's content inside the sink and the can into a bin.

_That herbivore is beyond stupid._

Hibari enters the bedroom only to find yamamoto's sleeping figure on the bed. Most of the bed's spaces are filled with his ridiculous sleeping form. If only look can kill, Yamamoto sure has long died resulting from Hibari's laser beam glare. Hibari being Hibari just pushing Yamamoto harshly, without pity, until he fell down from the bed and goes straight into the floor. A loud bang noise can be heard but, who care? Hibari pull the blanket and wrap it around his small figure then sleep.

Yamamoto wake up grogilly while rubbing his throbbing head.

"eh? How can i sleep on the floor?" then he stand up and go back into the bed only to find Hibari is already there, sleeping.

"oh, its only you. Goodnight Hibari" Yamamoto then turned off the lamps and stumble into his bed. He pulls half of the blanket from Hibari and then he slips into it. Little did he know, a pair of eyes was glinting dangerously into him right now, ready to attack anytime.

...

"so, how was your first night?" gokudera asks yamamoto while having their lunch that day. Tsuna, being a good boy he is, choking while hearing this. His face all reds by now.

"well, we sleep in a same room and same blanket. But we didn't do anything. I'm not even gay, you know. Hahahaha! So, anything besides sleeping is out of questions. Don't even think about it. Hahaha! But you know, his cooking is really good. How about you guys come to my apartment this night? Hibari will be happy to."

Uh, i don't think so. Gokudera and Tsuna murmured.

"I'll pass." Gokudera says

"me too." Tsuna added.

"why not? You two are no fun!"

_Well, we still value our life, yamamoto._

Just when yamamoto wants to continue his story any further, suddenly his phone ringing.

"sorry guys, I gotta go back to my company now. It's urgent. See you tomorrow, tsuna, gokudera!"

"do you think he will gonna be okay?" tsuna ask gokudera right after yamamoto go back.

" what are you talking about, juudaime? This is yamamoto we are talking about. Of course he will gonna be okay!"

" um, i hope so. But,you know? I always dream a bad dream about yamamoto. I hope he'll be alright."

" its just a dream,juudaime! Don't think too much about it."

" I hope it is"

...

For the next day, Hibari goes back home late. And it also goes for the next week. And for the next next week. Yamamoto become more curious, but remembering the rules that had been set by Hibari, he controls his urges. But, on the next month, Yamamoto can't control it anymore and he will ask Hibari about it. Like, now. He inhales and exhale, to relieves his nervousness before he starts questioning him.

" where did you go every night?" yamamoto ask hibari while having their breakfast that Monday morning.

Hibari didn't even look towards Yamamoto's position. " its none of your business. Shut your mouth or i'll shut it up forever." hibari take the foods and eat it calmly. Yamamoto flinched. This son of a bitch, saying like that to me, a CEO and more importantly, his HUSBAND.

" i ask you once more, nicely. Where did you go last night? Not only last night, but every FUCKING night." Yamamoto tries his best to control his urges to smash Hibari's face right here and now. Haa..this son of a bitch. I'm just asking. What's wrong with it?

" didn't i say not to ask me about myself? Did you forget already about my rules,herbivore?" hibari take the green tea and drink it calmly. But his eyes stares Yamamoto menacingly.

" why can't i? You're too afraid i'll ask about your prostitution activity? Heh, slut is still a slut. Your asshole miss someone dick,huh?" yamamoto said sarcastically without stopping eating the foods hibari had prepared earlier that day.

" you better stops your ridiculous assumptions, yamamoto takeshi. Didn't i already says that this is my rule? Should i beat your head?" hibari place the cup besides his plate and giving his mighty death glare towards Yamamoto. His hands gripping hard his tonfas, ready for any fights.

"oh, finally calling my full name eh Hibari? Who gives a fuck about your fucking rule eh? My rule also says: listen to everything that I told you. Now, I'm asking you. So,answer my fucking question. Don't worry, I'll give you money. All you want is money, right slut?"

"you're such a bastard, Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm not too low to expose my privacy just to get money. I still have my pride and privacy. Stranger like you should not poke your nose into someone else life." Hibari replied harshly. Yamamoto won't back down either. At least, not now.

"who's a stranger? I'm your husband, at least for a year. And i demand to know everything about you. I don't see any wrong in it. I'm just asking you one simple question and I know the answers will be simple too. It will not throw your pride or whatever you think. It's just. One. Simple. Question."

"you're wrong when you asking me this. I bet you don't need an answer, you need to be bitten to death!" Hibari lunges towards Yamamoto and hit him using his tonfas. Luckily for Yamamoto, he manages to avoid Hibari's tonfas cos' if not, he'll have to spend his entire day in a hospital.

"Woah, Hibari! Take it easy, man" unfortunately, Hibari keeps attacking him and Yamamoto keeps defending himself.

"someone who forget my rules lacking too much discipline. You shall be bitten to death!" hibari didn't stop for a seconds even when he needs to breath. He just keeps attacking yamamoto using his pair of tonfas. This will not do any good, Yamamoto thought.

"okay, okay! I will not asking you anything about you anymore! Just stop trying to bite me to death, will you Hibari? If you don't want to tell me, I won't ask you ever again! Okay?"

Only when Yamamoto saying this, Hibari stops all his attempt to bite Yamamoto to death. Even though his attack stop, his eyes still doing the 'laser beam glare' thing. His breathing quite rough resulting from his action earlier.

"you better try not to mess with me, herbivore." Hibari gives Yamamoto his last warning before he gets out from the apartment. Yamamoto sits on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"curse you, Hibari fucking Kyouya."

...

"then, it's all your fault, Yamamoto." Gokudera light his cigarettes.

"how it is my fault? I just asking him a question. What's wrong with it?"

"because it is his RULE yet you still ASKING him, you yakyuu baka!"

"ehh? I'm not wrong, am I Tsuna?"

"yes, you are."

"ehh? But why?"

Tsuna sighs.

Right now, the three of them are having some serious discussion ( in Yamamoto's point of view) about Hibari. Yea, the typical 3 idiots. Hanging around doing nothing, just drinking some beer while eating sushis. And the main topic tonight is 'Hibari Kyouya is an asshole bitch' by Yamamoto Takeshi.

" well, yeah. I know I was wrong for breaking his rules. But, as a 'husband', it's natural to know his 'wife's' doing and whereabouts. I said I will not ask him again, but actually I will not be satisfied until I know the truth!" Yamamoto slams the glass on top of the table rather harshly. " I just think of a good idea!" he scoots closer to tsuna and Gokudera.

"what is it?" Gokudera asks boringly._ All this guy talks about is Hibari that, Hibari this._

"how about the three of us stalks where did hibari go every night?"

"what?" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaim loudly, totally disagree with Yamamoto's idea.

"I'm not interested with your wife whereabouts and I don't look forward being bitten to death! So, no. Go by yourself. This is your problem, yakyuu baka, not me and juudaime." _pfft..hahahahaahaha! Serves you right, Yamamoto. This is what you get for humiliated me the other day._

"what Gokudera says is true, Yamamoto. We shouldn't poke our nose into your marriage problem. You should solve it yourself. Don't worry, if you can't do it anymore, we will help you. But for now, just do what you can do, alright?" _bleh, I'm such an actor. The truth is, my time with Kyoko is more precious than stalking your wife whereabouts. Sorry, Yamamoto._

"well, if you say so. Thanks for your advice Gokudera, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinning widely as if he really appreciate tsuna's and Gokudera's advice.

"well, good luck Yamamoto." _sorry, Yamamoto._

"way to go yakyuu baka! Cheers to you!" _good luck to be bitten to death, hahahahaha!_

"by the way, Tsuna and Gokudera, what is your progress with Kyoko and Haru? Finally works your guts to confess to them? Ahahaha!"

Gokudera's and Tsuna's faces now look like a fried lobster. Their speech all stuttering and not even a fly can hear it.

"what?"

"I'm retracting back my sorry!"

"I hope Hibari bite you to death!"

...

Yamamoto whistling while driving his car that night. He chuckling whenever he remembered Tsuna's and Gokudera's tomato-like faces just hours earlier. Truly, stuttering Tsuna and cursing Gokudera is one of his favourites.

When he turns his car to the left direction, he saw Hibari standing in front of a bar while talks to a woman in her late 30's. Yamamoto gets out from his car and comes closer towards Hibari but of course hiding himself from Hibari's sight. He tried to hear their conversation but unluckily, the bar nearer with a busy road. He saw Hibari handing something to the women, but he can't see well because of the poor lighting. 10 minutes later, Hibari finally finished conversing with the women and retreat from the bar. Curiously, Yamamoto tried to follow Hibari but, unfortunately, he missed him. But nevermind that. At least he knows what did Hibari do every night. All that's left is to find all the missing puzzles. And Yamamoto will do anything to collect all the missing pieces. Yamamoto smirks.

_It's my victory._

...

**TBC**

* * *

**don't forget to review/ comment, alright? jaa nee..see you on the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aaa.. it's been so long since I last write. When was it? 1month ago?2 months ago? Sorry pals, my college sucks. Got exam, midterm, assignments.. and I am really really sorry for it _ _ But! worry not, my dear reader for I had write 2 chapters! B) so.. happy reading from me. don't forget to leave your review. I'm craving for it :D

* * *

" like I said... Hibari is cheating on me!" Yamamoto slurred, throwing the nth bottles of alcohol he drank.

"and like I said, I'm tired hearing that from you! For fuck sake, you tell us that hundredth, if not millionth time!" Gokudera scowled, irritated with Yamamoto. His face clearly shows the 'you-better-stop-if-not-I'll-kill-you' expression. But poor Gokudera, Yamamoto is too drunk to speak, let alone seeing his expression.

Yamamoto mumbled to himself, his head hung low while giggling madly like a teen who just happen to be in one room with his crush.

_Ah? Is it me he is talking about?_ Gokudera's ear perk.

"I think you should go home now Yamamoto. You're drunk." Tsuna finally speaks after being silence since awhile ago. Maybe Yamamoto's whining finally getting to his nerve.

"I'm not... But you know Tsuna? I see Hibari talking to an older women yesterday.." Again, Tsuna muttered.

"ugghh..not again.. Please stop, Yamamoto-kun. I think you should headed home, like, now. Here, let me help you up. Where's your car's key? I help you drive." luckily today, Tsuna didn't bring his car because his father borrows it. So he didn't need to go back twice here. He just needs to ride Gokudera's car afterward.

After pulling Yamamoto up, they headed to the door and left the restaurant with whining Yamamoto and cursing Gokudera.

...

"walk on your own, baka!"

"wait Gokudera, don't let go of Yamamoto! We'll fall!"

Then, a loud sound of crashed was heard from outside of the apartment.

Hibari winced while hearing this. What was that? Thief? He becomes alert. His tonfas ready in his left hand, while his other hand open the main door slowly. But, what he saw was not a very pretty sight. Here, in front of the door, a pile of bodies laying in there.

"oh, h-hi hibari.. Well, you see..ya-yamamoto is drunk and we just send him here. S-so, here you go!" Tsuna throws Yamamoto towards Hibari's direction and run quickly towards the stairs. He didn't even bother to use the elevator that just in front of him because right now, Hibari kyouya is in front of him, face all scrunched up, totally unpleased with what he saw in front of him. And damn Gokudera, he runs right after Hibari opens the door. So, that leaves Hibari while holding drunk Yamamamoto in his arm. What? I'm a monster now? Fucking herbivores. I'll fucking kill you next time I see you.

He then glances towards Yamamoto. His eyes flinched when Yamamoto held his waist tightly while mumbling incoherent sounds. Hibari gives up and close the door when Yamamoto not giving any signs to loosen up his arms against his waist.

When they were inside their shared bedroom, Yamamoto finally loosen his grip against Hibari's waist after Hibari hit Yamamoto's head using his tonfas. He then takes the chances to drop Yamamoto on the floor, for all he cares. Hibari turns off the lamps to resume his disturbed sleep.

" its cooldd here.. Hibari..."

"..." I hear nothing, says Hibari.

" hey Hibari.. Its hard here..and cold.. Hibari.."

"..."

" Hibari..Hibari.. Kyouya... Hibari kyouya..wife.. Honey.."

Hibari opens his eyes. Like hell I can sleep if that herbivore keeps whining like a damn dog! Hibari stormed towards Yamamoto and throw him harshly into the bed without turning on the lamp. Yamamoto's head meet with the wall hardly. Hibari smiles, satisfy with it. He then wraps his body using the blanket and give the other half towards Yamamoto. It will be annoying if Yamamoto whines again. Minutes later, Hibari can hear Yamamoto's loud snore. If it just snores, Hibari may tolerated. But, it is the smells of alcohol that Hibari can't tolerate. Even when he cover Yamamoto's mouth with one of the pillows, the smells still lingering in Hibari's nose. Feeling a little irritated, Hibari shakes Yamamoto's body a little too rough.

" wake up! Hey, wake up!"

" emm.. What? Is it morning already? Whaa? I wanna sleep more.. Let me sleep more Hibari..ouch, why'd you hit my head?"

" go bath. You smell." Hibari gives Yamamoto a disgusting glance. His nose wrinkled from the smell that emanating from Yamamoto's body.

" I don't want to..its cold and I'm..sleepy.." Yamamoto's eyes close slowly until Hibari pull him towards the bathroom.

" no. you're smelly, herbivore. If you don't bath, then you're welcome to sleep in here."

Yamamoto whined like a kicked puppy when he heard Hibari's statement, again.

" then, help me.." Yamamoto grabs Hibari's leg tightly, not wanting to let go. He hugs Hibari's leg like there's no tomorrow while whining like a dog that demanded to be fed.

" hibari...hibari...help me..hibari.." Hibari kicks Yamamoto but unfortunately he fell. Yamamoto taking this chances to hugs Hibari's body, tightly. Damn the floor and damn you, Yamamoto Takeshi.

" you herbivore, I'm sure I'll kill you one of these days.." Hibari says while elbowing Yamamoto's head not too soft.

" let go of me, Yamamoto Takeshi. Before I kill you." Hibari gave his last warning towards Yamamoto. He meant it, really.

" I don't want to... I don't want to..." Yamamoto disagree like a little child. Okay, drunk Yamamoto is clingy, irritating, whines like a dog combine with a child and also so fucking irritatingly demanded. Hibari just wanna bite Yamamoto to death but unfortunately, he left his tonfas in the bedroom. Sure luck is hating him so much.

Unwillingly, Hibari take off Yamamoto's rays of clothing except his underwear. Your 'brother' not worth seeing, Hibari mumbled. After minutes of trying to escape from Yamamoto's tight hug, Hibari finally freed himself from said person and like a good wife he is, Hibari wash the horrible smells away from Yamamoto unwillingly, but he has to because like fuck Yamamoto gonna bath by himself; he's already fell asleep in the damn bathroom floor.

After finished bathing Yamamoto, more like washing actually, Hibari walk towards their closet and taking Yamamoto's shirt and pants. That idiot never wears pajama, Hibari thought. Hibari wipe Yamamoto's body using a clean towel except for that 'part'. Yamamoto was staring Hibari the whole time while smiling like an idiot. And when Hibari finished helping Yamamoto to wear his damn clothes, he turn off the lamp once more and resume his 'disturbed twice' sleep. Finally I can sleep in peace. No more dog whinning nor bad smells, Hibari mumbling, totally satisfied with his great work.

Hibari turns to his side cautiously when he feels something moving under his cover and unto his waist. The first thing he sees when he turns his head was a smiling Yamamoto with contentment painted in his face while snoring softly. The herbivore was sleeping, obviously. How can he go to Hibari's side while sleeping? And not to mention, he is hugging Hibari using his death hug. Poor Hibari tried his best to release himself from Yamamoto's grip, but unfortunately, just like earlier, Yamamoto even tighten his grips towards Hibari's waist and worse, he pulls Hibari closer to his well toned chest and putting his head on top of Hibari's locks. Well, they are practically cuddling and it seems romantic only IF Hibari stops squirming like a fish being caught in the middle of an ocean by a fisherman.

" let go of me, Yamamoto Takeshi." first warning.

" hey!" second warning.

"herbivore, i said let-" Hibari didn't even finish his last warning when Yamamoto kiss his hair. Not once, but twice if not thrice. It feels like Yamamoto were comforting a child. Hibari too stunned to do anything, so he stop squirming. He keeps reminding himself that Yamamoto was drunk because if he not, he can't calm his poor heart.

...

Yamamoto groans when his alarm beeping earlier that morning. Lazily, he reach for his alarm and stop it. Then he resumed his sleep for 5 more minutes before he gets up and taking his bath.

Yamamoto whistling while walking into the kitchen. There, in the dining table, Hibari was sitting while drinking his hot green tea. When Yamamoto sits on one of the chair, Hibari stare towards him sharply.

" oh, good morning Hibari! How was your night? Did you able to sleep well?" Yamamoto ask Hibari with a smug grin plastered in his face. Hibari just giving him the same look minus the smug grin, of course.

" yes, I had a good night rest. Thanks to a specific person, though" he replied sarcastically. Yamamoto snorted heavily. Luckily, no mucus was flowing down his nose.

"well, you should say your thank to that person. Who knows if he wants to express his gratitude also because his pillow last night is so fucking comfortable." Hibari still calmly drinking his own green tea but his stares can make a hole to a wall already.

" it is such a good news to hear. I'm quite delighted with his taste in pillow because that reminds me much of my dog back then. If I must say, that person's behaviour really resembles a dog that seeking for a warmth in a cold night." Hibari ends his sentences when he get up from the table and brings his dishes to the sink. This is maybe the longest conversation Hibari had with Yamamoto.

" well, the pillow must be really good then. The person must be looking forward to sleep in that pillow for the second time. Oh, maybe every single night?" Yamamoto wink his eyes just to annoy Hibari. He then put his dishes into the sink to let Hibari wash it. After having his breakfast and after finished annoying Hibari, Yamamoto takes his coat and get out from the apartment. He didn't forget to say " have a nice day today" to Hibari just to piss Hibari more.

...

Hibari yawn for the umpteenth time that morning. Today is one of his boring day. He got nothing to do other than watching tv and eating. The fridge full with foods, so Hibari doesn't need to go to the market to buy foods. Even the house are cleaned. So, that left Hibari with nothing to do and it reminds him of a good dog watching for the house. He stand up, then he sit down again to avoid his bored. After more than two hours doing nothing, Hibari decided to go out. Maybe I can bite someone to death outside? Hibari change his clothing into simple shirt and jeans, to make his movement easier and quicker.

When he is outside, Hibari go to the alley where punks always gathered. Much to his disappointments, the alley is empty. There are no punks, only rubbish that being thrown away by rubbish citizens. Just when Hibari wanna leave that place, he hears something similar to a dog whimper not far from where he was. He looks surrounds him only to find an injured puppy in one side of the alley. The puppy can't even walk, even his whimpers is weak. Being an animal lovers he is, Hibari pick the puppy up and cradle it in his arms. Just when he wanna leave that place, he hears voices coming towards him. After seconds, five punks come and needless to say, the punks are being bite to death by a furious Hibari.

Hibari dress up the wounds on the puppy the time he reach Yamamoto's flat. He try to feed the puppy but the puppy won't eat. Maybe because of his wounds, his appetite lost. So Hibari just place the food besides the puppy so that when he is hungry, he just need to eat the foods.

Huh? Its already this late? Hibari feels a little surprised when he check the time; 6.57. Being outside all day, Hibari didn't even bother to check the time and he didn't even realize its that late. Maybe tonight I should prepare just a simple dish? Hibari then takes out the needed ingredients and proceed to cook the foods for the dinner.

...

"Ehehe hehe..." right now, Tsuna was smiling like an idiot with a dreamy face. Gokudera and Yamamoto just stare Tsuna with thousand questions in their faces. They look each other then look back at Tsuna.

" just whatever the hell happened to you Tsuna? You have this creepy smiles of yours since we come to this place. And what are you doing in a place like this?" Yamamoto bombarded Tsuna with questions after question even though Tsuna didn't make any effort to answer it. Gokudera on the other hand cross his hand over his chest in a manner of a boss, while thinking hard what may happen to his beloved tenth. Well, Gokudera keeps calling Tsuna "tenth" since highschool. That time, Gokudera was a punk and were involved in a fight. Well, Tsuna saw Gokudera in his wits end then he decided to help Gokudera. At first, Gokudera just laugh at him saying that Tsuna will not be able to help him because of his size. But actually, Gokudera didn't know that Tsuna was quite strong despite his small size. And Gokudera practically bow down to Tsuna when all of his opponent were beaten. Start from that day, Gokudera keeps calling Tsuna as tenth because he wants Tsuna to become his tenth master in martial arts. But Tsuna won't teach him a thing because Gokudera is clearly stronger than Tsuna in a fight. Gokudera lose because he is already tired and Tsuna got the upper hand because the opponent left only three. They meet Yamamoto when Yamamoto tried to attempt suicide in a school ground after his hand broke in a baseball match. When Yamamoto tried to jump off the 7 storey building, Tsuna and Gokudera managed to stop him just in a perfect timing. Start from that day, the three of them become good friends until now. Each one of them just don't wanna let go of one another. Well, you know the phrase " friendship is more than a gold, more than everything". Not that they will ever mention it, but duh, action speak louder than words.

But now is the exception. Tsuna's behaviors make them feel weird. He's been grinning since morning. And if they ask Tsuna, he only replies them both with a happy laugh. Gokudera swears he saw flowers decorating Tsuna's background.

" ah, don't tell me Kyoko finally accepted your proposal?!" Gokudera finally realized the causes of Tsuna's happiness today. His eyes perked with light in it upon realizing it.

" yes, that's what I wanna hear! As expected of Gokudera! Now, you got the ticket to go to our engagement this weekends!" Tsuna smiling sheepishly. Gokudera and Yamamoto stoned while hearing this news. Not a single words coming out from their usually busy and loud mouth. But when it came, their loud voices fills the entire space of the boutique.

"EHH? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Yamamoto shouts. Tsuna's face go red when almost of the entire customer inside that boutique stare towards them. Weirdo, they says.

" not too loud Yamamoto! And for fuck sake, I gave you two enough hints since morning! Its just you two are too stupid to get my hints!"

" hey tenth! Don't grouped me together with that baka! I managed to tell!"

" but, hey! Congratulations Tsuna on your upcoming engagement! That left Gokudera the only single in our groups. You better proposed Haru quickly if you don't want to be left out. Hahahaha!"

" fuck you baseball freak! I-I'm on my wa-way"

" on your way to where? Hell? Hahahahaha!"

" on my way to proposed Haru, duh!"

" whoa! You finally proposed to her huh? I bet Haru must be boring while waiting for your late proposal."

"sh-shut up!" That's make Gokudera's face and ears go red.

" heh, actually your case is far more worse than me! After a year, you will be forever alone. You only got Hibari right? But you don't have any women. Wahahahahaha! Don't tell me you really a gay!"

Yamamoto's eyes go wide upon hearing this. He laugh Gokudera for his late proposal but he himself is far more worse than him.

"well, y-yeah" its time for Gokudera to laugh and Yamamoto to stutter.

" now you mention it, how is your relationship with Hibari? Did he become more open to you?" because today Tsuna is happy, he asks Yamamoto the most avoidable questions for him. But today is the only exception, though.

" well, its still the same. He still didn't like to be ask." yamamoto answers Tsuna's question to avoid still laughing Gokudera.

" um..if asking do not work on him..why don't you try to stalk him?"

" I tried severally but I failed miserably everytime I stalk him. He keeps missing in my eyes. Whatever the hell happened to him, I don't care. We only got 6 months left by the way." Yamamoto sigh. It is a rare sight for Yamamoto to sigh. It must be a really difficult tasks for him. Tsuna feels sympathy for Yamamoto.

" If ask and stalk do not works, how about you trying to do something else?"

" like what? Bringing him to a honeymoon? Hahaha!"

" um... Yeah!"

" whaaat? Are you serious Tsuna? Why the hell should I do that?"

" do you ever heard the phrase, 'if push won't work, try pulling'? Then! If it didn't work with asking and stalking, why don't you start by gaining his trust?"

Yamamoto pondered. " I still don't get it. What the connection between honeymoon and trust?"

Tsuna sigh. Explaining this sorts of thing to Yamamoto is not a simple task. He almost forget that Yamamoto is totally clueless in a romantic relationship.

" while you were in a honeymoon, you can become closer with him. Well, basically, you can asks him about himself not directly but maybe you can start talking with him about his favourite foods or whatever. And when he is comfortable talking with you, then thats when you start to ask him or maybe, you wait for him to tell you about it. The key is, to gain his trust. What actually you do to him?"

"well I teased him.. Hehehehehehe.. And sometimes I says something bad to him.. But that because he start it first! And I just defend myself."

Tsuna sighs for the second time. Today supposed to be his happy day but with Yamamoto and Gokudera around, it is impossible for him not to sigh.

"from what I heard about him and from what I saw.." Tsuna getting a little flashback about Hibari when Yamamoto bring him and Gokudera to his place. Hibari is trully a loner. He didn't like company. He like to be alone like a cloud fleeting in the sky. Just the sight of them flocking together make Hibari cringe in disgust. Tsuna really pray for his gods so that Hibari will not bite them to death right there. " Hibari like to be alone. And he likes birds right?" Tsuna remember one of Yamamoto's story about Hibari watching a bird documentary. " maybe you can give him a bird as his present and maybe you can talk to him about bird or other animals. He seems quite fond with animal."

"...maybe I can try that.. Hopefully he will be delighted.. Ah, Tsuna! Enough with Hibari, do you found your best outfit for your engagement?"

" don't worry, don't worry! I already found it. Is it cool? Did I look manly enough wearing this?" Tsuna let Yamamoto inspected the cloth he choose. Yamamoto's sense of fashion are better than him and Gokudera by the way.

Yamamoto looks towards the cloth carefully, as if to imagine Tsuna with it. " what is your theme colour?"

" um.. Yellow."

" then, this is good. Your outfit is yellow. Well, yeah, yes! It fits!" Yamamoto give the outfit back to Tsuna while Tsuna was beaming happily. " are you finished yet?"

" oh, yes! Let me pay it first."

" then, we will wait for you outside."

" okay."

...

"Hibari, I'm back..." not that Hibari will ever answer but, oh well... Inside the flat, Hibari is still cooking. He only spare Yamamoto a single glance before he turns his attention back to the foods.

" you're weirdly early today." for the first time, Hibari answered Yamamoto. Even though it is not quite the answers Yamamoto hoping for, but still managed to make Yamamoto grin.

" well, yeah. I miss you! Hahaha!" Yamamoto rubs the back of his head while grinning widely, impressed with his own jokes.

Hibari eyeing Yamamoto with questions in his face. "...are you sick?"

" oh, hell no! It just the truth." then Yamamoto give Hibari his sweetest smiles in his opinion. But for Hibari, it was his most creepiest smiles.

Seeing Hibari will not reply in any moments, Yamamoto go inside the living room while loosing his tie. Suddenly, he hears something like dog whimpers reveberating in his flat.

" Hibari, did you hear that?" Yamamoto asks curiously. His eyes darting in every space of his flat but he find nothing.

" hear what?" Hibari answers from within the kitchen.

"something similar to...dog whimpers?"

" yes, it is a dog, puppy accurately. Here it is." Hibari push the box where the puppy was trying to get out from it. Yamamoto's eyes open widely in sight of the brown puppy.

"whaa? Where did you get the puppy?"

" pipe down herbivore. You're gonna disturb the neighbours. I found it in the back alley, injured. So I brought him home. Is that a problem?" Hibari glance towards Yamamoto dangerously as if saying 'I kill you of you ask me to put the puppy back in the back alley'. It is totally a big problem for Yamamoto, but it's not like he can says it to Hibari. After all, he still love to live.

" ahahaha..of course it is not a problem. You can bring whatever animals you like in this flat. Ahahaha.. But how did you managed to bring the puppy here? This flat doesn't allowed any kinds of animals to be brought here."

"I just 'asked' the guards 'nicely' and 'politely'." by 'asked nicely and politely', Yamamoto knows that the poor guards must have been threaten by Hibari. That makes Yamamoto shut his mouth completely and decided to bath while Hibari prepares their dinner. Better not asking more.

...

" so, what is the name of the puppy? I suggest Brownies. How's that sounds to you?"

Hibari cringes while hearing those supposed to be the name of the dog. " ugly. You have no naming sense at all. I call him Jirou." Hibari reply before having a mouthful of rice.

"Jirou? Hmm.. sounds nice!" Yamamoto drinks his glass of water before continuing. "Says Hibari, are you free this weekend?"

"... Why are you suddenly asking this to me?" Hibari brings their plates and spoons to the sink to wash it. He didn't forget to feed Jirou though.

"Tsuna's engagement with Kyoko is on this weekend. Well.. If you're free, I wanna bring you along to their engagement. Tsuna will be delighted if you go." more like Tsuna will be having a heart attack.

"I am free but I don't have any reasons why I should spend my weekends with crowds, especially with herbivore like you."

"I don't know why you keep calling me herbivore. I eat meat just fine you know? Why you hate crowds so much?"

"Because crowds are noisy and I don't like noise. It makes me wanna bite them to death."

"you're no fun at all Hibari."

"I'm not an entertainer or a clown and ME providing fun to YOU is not in our agreement."

"but I DO says YOU must follow my words. now I'm bringing you to Tsuna's engagement, so you must follow me."

"you mean LISTEN right? LISTEN and FOLLOW are two different words, if you don't know. And I said I will add my rules from time to time. So my new rules is, 'don't bring me in a crowded place'.

"I don't know what makes you so difficult to just go in an engagement party. I just ask you to go, not to mingle with everyone else!"

"and I don't know why you really want me to go to an engagement party. It's not like the party will be canceled if I didn't go."

"go."

"no."

"GO"

"NO"

"I says you must follow me to that party."

"And I already said NO. Even if you keeps asking me the same questions over and over again, my answer will always be the same. NO means NO."

Hibari gives his death glare. Yamamoto tries his hardest not to punch Hibari's face right here. Man, he gotta stay cool if he wants to 'win' Hibari's heart. After what seems like an eternity glaring with each other, Yamamoto finally closed both of his eyes and sighed heavily.

"you really don't wanna go huh?"

"Yes. And it will always be no."

"you says that you hate crowded places. So if the places is not crowded, are you willing to go?"

"as long as the place is uncrowded. But I don't see the points why I should go with you."

The point is I wanna know more about you, damn it. "oh, it's for our honeymoon."

"I didn't know you are so sickly sweet it makes me wanna puke."

Patience, Takeshi. Patience.

"that's because you always do the house chores. So I just wanna appreciate all of your hard work. Hehe.."

"I thought you already offered to pay me higher?"

Just say 'yes' damn it!

"yeah, I am. But I wanna appreciate all of your hard work other than giving you money. So, would you come with me this next weekend?"

"where?"

"Ah, I still didn't search for the place yet but I promised you it's only just the two of us with the nature."

"As long as the place is uncrowded and as long as you keep your mouth shuts, I don't have any problem with it."

Yamamoto seems calm on the outside, but he is actually doing a victory dance in his head.

…

"Congratulations for you engagement Tsuna," Tsuna smiles sheepishly towards his friend whose coming to his direction with present in his hands.

"thank you Yamamoto. Oh, Hibari doesn't come with you? Didn't you say you wanna bring him along?" he accept the present from Yamamoto and placed it in the table located just in front of him.

"you can say that I failed. He is so stubborn, you know? He said he hates crowds and he didn't wanna come here." Yamamoto rubs the back of his head. Tsuna give him a sympathetic looks.

"your 'wife' sure gives you a hard time huh?"

"yeah he is. But, you know what? I managed to bring him to our honeymoon next weekend."

"honeymoon?" Tsuna's eyebrows wrinkled.

"uh, more like holidays? We just spending our time together in a quiet place. He didn't like crowds after all. Hey, this is all of your suggestions!"

"my suggestions? Oh yeah! You finally succeed your first step huh? Congratulations Yamamoto!" Tsuna's eyes glinting with happiness while hearing this news from Yamamoto.

"well, this is just the first step though and I feels so tired. I didn't know what will happen to me on the second step."

"but it is great than nothing, right? Don't worry, Hibari will open up himself for you later. Just be patience and don't forget to do your job correctly."

"hahaha! Well okay. thank you for your advice, Tsuna. Oh yeah, where is Kyoko? I didn't see her with you."

"over there. She's talking with Haru and Bianchi."

"Gokudera's sister?"

"yeah, hahahaha. That's why we didn't see Gokudera around. I think he must be inside of our guest's room fainting."

"Tsuna!" just when Yamamoto wants to continue his talk with Tsuna, a handsome man with blond hair coming to their direction.

"oh, Dino san! Where is Fuuta and Ipin?"

"they are with Lambo inside eating cake. Who is this?"

"oh, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, my friend."

"Yamamoto Takeshi? Oh, your business partner? I'm Tsuna's big brother. Thank you for always taking care of him."

"Tsuna's big brother? You have brother? I thought your only sibling is Lambo?"

"Dino and I are not related by blood. We are not real sibling. But I always thought of him as my big brother."

"oh..then, nice to meet you Dino san!"

" nice to meet you too, Yamamoto! I wanna talk with you more but my fiance wants to meet Tsuna. So, I'll be taking him with me. Sorry for interrupting your conversation."

" ah! Its okay. Its pretty late by the way, so I'll have to excuse myself. Thank you Tsuna! See you on Monday yaa!"

After saying his goodbye to Tsuna, Yamamoto hurried to go home. Hibari is waiting for me.

...

Yamamoto scrolled down the page of the internet in his laptop. Hmm..so many interesting places to visit. But I want to visit outside of Japan. Where should I choose? Maybe I should ask Hibari? Don't! This is supposed to be a secret! Hehe.. Umm, how about this? Thai..land? Where was it? Oh? Still Asia huh? I often think that the culture in Thailand is quite unique. How if I go there with Hibari? After all it has so many attraction with nature as the main attraction. Well, Thailand it is then!

"so where is the location of your so called honeymoon?" Hibari asks the moment Yamamoto lie in their shared bed. The bed creaking resulting from the pressure exerted from Yamamoto's weight.

" it is a secret! I'll tell you when we arrived there. Hehehe.. Until then, be patience yaa Hibari!" Hibari rolled his eyes, unsatisfied with Yamamoto's answers. But he keeps his silence. There's nothing he can do if Yamamoto choose to not tell him. His head is hard just like a rock.

" it better be in a non-crowded place. If not, I'll bite you to death." Hibari says while turning his back against Yamamoto.

" ha! Worry not for I have selected the best place ever! I bet you'll fall in love with that place, Hibari."

" how long is our..vacation?"

" not too long. Only one week."

" one week? Who will look after Jirou then?" Hibari turns his face towards Yamamoto almost quickly.

" you know what? You looks just like a mother worry for their children. Hahaha!" Hibari give him a death glare so Yamamoto stops his laughter. " hm! I'll ask Tsuna or Gokudera to look after Jirou. So, don't worry mommy!" Yamamoto pulls the blanket to cover his face, much like a child playing hide and seek with their mother. Hibari just stare Yamamoto with unreadable expression in his face.

" you're weirdo."

...

Hibari can't believe where he is standing right now. Not only it is crowded with people, but the weather is totally hot plus with the old bus's conditions. The bus sway to the left and to the right unevenly resulting from the many holes on the road. Not to mention, Hibari now was in a crowded bus with Yamamoto almost hugging him because that damn bus move to fast in an uneven road.

"let go of me!" he elbowed Yamamoto's stomach when Yamamoto unintended hug him tightly.

" sorry Hibari. This bus sway to much." Yamamoto says sorry but actually he just wanna laugh right now. Seeing Hibari all pissed off because of that damn crowd and the bus's old condition makes him wanna laugh so much. Call me evil or whatever for laughing in other people's misfortune. Hahaha!

" and you didn't tell me that we have to be in crowds for the second times today! I'm sure I'll bite you to death right after we out from this crappy bus. And where the hell am I?" the first one was in the airport where Hibari just slept through the journey to go to this place.

" we are in Thailand, dear." Yamamoto says almost bursting to a laugh. Hibari's sight right now is like an angry lost puppy in a middle of crowd. He is drenched in sweat, and his eyebrows all scrunched up.

" you really got the nerves to annoy me huh, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Yamamoto just shrugs his shoulders while grinning.

" au, come on Hibari! Our destination is pretty and it is located in one of the reserved forest in Thailand. I'm sure you'll like- opps! Hey uncle, be careful! My wife is pregnant here!" Yamamoto shouts when the bus almost collided with a big truck. Yamamoto yell when Hibari step on his feet.

" who is your 'pregnant wife' huh Takeshi dear?" oh man, he is totally angry. Screw me.

" haha! Don't worry Hibari. It's not like they understand our languange." Yamamoto rubs his aching feet. Hibari sure gives no damn about his wellbeing.

" but I understan- what was now?!" Hibari yell when the bus sway to their sides once more. But now, all of the passengers also yelling.

The last thing Hibari saw before everything went black is the bus fell off a cliff.

...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

don't forget to leave your review, nee? I need some booster :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is the second chapter like I promised ;)**

* * *

"Hibari! Hibari! Wake up, Hibari!" Yamamoto shakes Hibari's shoulders to wake him up but unfortunately, Hibari still remain unconscious on the ground. Blood oozing out from his newly fresh wounds and cuts in several places of his body, including his face.

"shit!" Yamamoto curses loudly when Hibari still didn't give any signal of waking up. He feels so depressed right now with their current conditions. Many people lying on the ground with serious injury in their body; some were dead. Yamamoto didn't even know where they are right now, he have no clue. Worse, he is surrounded with foreign people who can't understand even a word from him. Not to mention destinations, even their location now is unknown. What Yamamoto know is they are in a deep jungle in Thailand.

Yamamoto looks to his back when someone tapped his shoulder. A young man in his early twenties try to talk with Yamamoto but unfortunately, Yamamoto can't understand even one word coming from that man. Seeing Yamamoto didn't and never understand him, the man offered Yamamoto a bottle of water. Yamamoto accepted it gratefully and didn't forget to say his thanks to that said man in Japanese. The young man smiled politely towards Yamamoto then offered drinks to the other people.

The sight of dead man from an accident is not a pleasant thing to see. However, Yamamoto have no other choices other than to follow the movement of the majority. Furthermore, this is the first time he came to Thailand, as well as this forest. He looks towards the still immobile Hibari; he already wash Hibari's cuts and injury then dress the wounds using whatever pieces of clothes he finds. Hibari sure have a thin and slender body, almost like a female's body. He even has small waist and he is pretty light for a male. But what surprised Yamamoto more is the uncountable scars in Hibari's body. It almost looks like Hibari are being abused as a child. But, leave it aside, the important thing to do right now is to survive. He needs to find foods and then shelter for the night.

Yamamoto didn't really wanna leaves that places right now since he is not an expert in a forest, but he had no other choices when the other people start to move deeper into the forest. Maybe it is a right decision to start moving from the wrecked bus because they need to find foods and shelter, also help from the villagers around the area.

...

Yamamoto wipes the sweat that trickling down his forehead. It is almost one hour his group searching for foods, but they still didn't find even a single plant that is edible. As if it not bad enough, Yamamoto didn't know what kind of foods that are edible in a forest. In moments like this, he hopes that Hibari was awake to help him gathering foods. Hibari seems knowledgeable about it.

Yamamoto curses inwardly. The sun almost completely set but he still find nothing. Feeling a little upset, their group go back to the main gathering area. Some of the other groups managed to catch fish but it is not enough to feed a total amount of 57 peoples. And the traps that were installed for trapping animals still didn't caught its prey.

With heavy sigh, Yamamoto heading to the river to go find some fish for his dinner when suddenly a women yell from a long distance. The other passenger seems alert and starts running in differents direction. Yamamoto follows the other confusedly but didn't forget to take Hibari together with him. Just a moment later, a big boar coming to their direction. Yamamoto runs with all his might. He didn't know where he go but right now, anywhere is fine. He looks in his surrounding only to realize that he his separated from the other.

"shit!"

Yamamoto curse loudly to contain his anger and anxiousness. Worse, the boar keeps chasing him and Hibari instead of the other passenger. Yamamoto can feel his energy draining quickly and if he continues to run, he, without doubts, will be trampled to death by the boar. Thanks to his quick thinking, Yamamoto climb the nearest big, tall tree just in front of him. Yamamoto never climbs trees in his entire 23 years of life, but he climbs faster than the tree's climber when being exposed to dangerous situations like this. He panting on the tree's branch and looking down in the boar's direction. The boar waits for Yamamoto under the tree but after a moment later, the boar left Yamamoto when suddenly a screaming was heard not too far from Yamamoto's direction. Yamamoto let out his breath in relive manner but he didn't forget to check whether Hibari is still in his back or not.

Seeing this is the only chances of him to escaped before the boar come back to him, Yamamoto descend from the tree with extra caution to his surrounding. Then he run with all his might in the direction just by following his guts and instinct. When he feels like he is away too far from where the boar is, Yamamoto stops his running and catch his breath. Tonight, Yamamoto decided to sleep on a tree to avoid being chased by another wild animals. I just continue walking tomorrow, Yamamoto says before closed his heavy eyes and hugging Hibari, worry that he will fall to the ground.

...

Yamamoto wakes up when the sun shines on him and the birds chirping cheerfully. He looks towards Hibari who is still unconscious before descend from the tree and continue his journey for finding any edible foods in the forest. He rubs his growling stomach to indicate his hunger.

' yosh, time to find foods!'

...

Its been hours since Yamamoto last ate the banana and now he is getting hungry again.

'damn stomach!' he cursed loudly to contain his anger and also his hunger. In times likes this, Yamamoto suddenly remember sushis, which does not help at all. He feels more hungry and craving for more foods. He feels so weak by now; Carrying Hibari in his back also drain his energy quickly even though Hibari is light as leaves. His breathing uneven and he can feel his view become blurry. All Yamamoto heard is his own raging breathing before he falls to the ground together with Hibari.

'are we gonna die?'

...

Yamamoto choked when someone give him water and try to force the water down his throat. He wakes up instantly only to find he is being taken care by an old man. Yamamoto looks his surrounding to study where he is right now before avert his attention to the old man again.

"where am I?" Yamamoto asked the old man as politely as he can. The creases in the old man's forehead become clear when he smiles. He gives Yamamoto the glass of water he is holding and without seconds thought, Yamamoto gulps the water down.

" you are in our house. We found you and your friend unconscious in a bush on our way to go back home. Luckily you didn't have any serious injury but your friend does have. Don't worry though, he is safe." The old man point his finger towards Hibari, much to Yamamoto's relief. Moment later, an old woman comes into the small room and talk to his husband. They talk in a foreign language, Thailand, if Yamamoto not mistaken. The old man can speak Japanese, by the way.

" ah, young man, what is your name?" the old man asks Yamamoto.

" Yamamoto takeshi. And he is Hibari kyouya." he points towards Hibari.

" you go take a bath first before we dine together. Here, this is your clothes, Yamamoto kun. Ah, my name is quite long but just call me grandpa and this is my wife. Just call her grandma." Grandpa smiles warmly while offering Yamamoto clothes. Yamamoto accepts the clothes and says his gratitude before go to the washroom. Personally, he wants to eat first because he is so hungry but it seems rude so he just complies with Grandpa's instruction.

...

That night, after dinner, Yamamoto tells Grandpa how did they manage to come to Thailand and thus to this forest. Yamamoto tells him his story from A to Z, earning full attention from Grandpa. Then he asks Grandpa why did he can speak Japanese fluently. It seems like Grandpa was a worker in Japan for 20 years and he return to his hometown after he retired. And he prefers to live with the natures which explain why their house is in a middle of a forest, surrounded by lakes.

" he is not your friend, right?" Grandpa suddenly asks Yamamoto a question which managed to surprise him. Yamamoto gaping like a fish in a land.

" y-you can tell?" Yamamoto stuttered. He try to think any of his action that can leave any clues, but unfortunately, there's nothing. Grandpa smiles.

" your eyes tell it all. You care for him more than a friend or family. More like, your lover or partner." Yamamoto froze. Since when did I look Hibari with love? I didn't even realize it. He averts his gaze towards the smiling old man.

" ohohoho..don't worry, son. This kind of relationships is not foreign in this country. So, no need to be shy. You only married just a few months, right? And you have problems with your marriage?" Yamamoto can't utter a single word. This old man is amazing. Only with observations, he can tell almost everything.

" um..it is true that we only married for months and we have problems with our marriage but I don't think I love him. Well, you see, we married not because we love each other. Our marriage is based on rules and money, so love is out of question. But, how did you know that we only married for months and we have problems with our marriage?" Yamamoto become more curious with Grandpa's ability. Grandpa only laugh which confused Yamamoto more. _Did I say something funny?_

" hahahaha! Youngster like you sure like to have some fun huh?" then his expression change into a serious expression " when I was young, I was like you. I love one man but since I was too afraid with the society's acceptance, I choose to marry a girl, which is my wife now. I never confessed to him but without knowing it, I always look at him with love in my eyes and it is the same with your look towards him. Our eyes will never tell lies."

" but I don't like him, not to mention, love. We always argue even the smallest matter." Yamamoto try to convince Grandpa about his feeling towards Hibari. _Ridiculous, how can I love selfish man like Hibari? Heh. This old man must be dreaming. Me looking him with love? Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke. I'm not even gay. Even if I was a gay, I will never fall in love with people like Hibari. Heh._

Grandpa smiles. " you are still young and you still confused with your own feeling. Open up yourself to him, then you will realize your own feeling. Love is not always seeing the good things, Yamamoto kun."

_I don't know myself anymore._

...

Yamamoto's smiles become wider with every passing second. His eyes practically beaming with joy while both of his arms hugging Hibari's body tight. Hibari becomes tense the moment his body contacted with Yamamoto's body. He stops struggling when Yamamoto's hug didn't show any sign to loose up.

"hey, I'm thirsty. Can't you hear me herbivore?" Hibari becomes more annoyed by Yamamoto's hug. He is already in a good condition but fuck, Yamamoto's hugs hurt like hell.

"you finally wake up, Hibari! You don't know how worried am I!" Yamamoto stops hugging Hibari only to start gripping Hibari's shoulders tight while shaking him harshly.

" oh gosh! If you don't stop shaking me, I swear I will bite you to death!" Hibari hit Yamamoto's head hard using his knuckles. " I said I'm thirsty!"

" but Hibari! Im so happy you finally waking up! Can't I be happy for a moment?" Yamamoto whined like a little kid but release his iron grip on Hibari's shoulders. He go the kitchen to get some water then come back to Hibari rather quickly. He pour the water onto a glass then give it to Hibari. Hibari accept the glass of water and drink it.

" how long was I out?" Hibari asks Yamamoto after he refill lost fluid in his body. Yamamoto stares Hibari while smiling contently as if Hibari is the best thing to see.

" almost one week" the answer is short and simple coming from Yamamoto. Hibari wants to open his mouth to asks more questions when suddenly Yamamoto continues his explanation. " we involved in an accident and you are unconscious resulting from your injury. Actually we are together with the other passenger but unfortunately, a boar chased us and we got separated from the other passenger. When the boar finally leaves us, I take the chances to run away with you on my back as far as I could. After walked for hours, my energy drained and I fainted. Luckily, Grandpa found us on his way home." Hibari seems to hear with great focus and full attention.

".. You carry me on your back?" this matter seems the most intriguing for Hibari.

Yamamoto smile. "yes. But you're so light I can't imagine I was carrying a man."

" you should thank me though. If I'm heavy, I believe we became the boar's food long ago." Hibari seems thankfull for Yamamoto but he also seems angry in the same time.

"well, yeah.. Ahahahaha...um Hibari, can I ask you one question?" Yamamoto seems hesitating for a moment.

" what is it?"

Yamamoto's eyes gleaming with curiosity. " um...ano..about your.." scar! Says scar, Takeshi!

"what? About my what?"

" ah..why did you weigh so light?" shit Takeshi! This is once in a lifetime chance!

Hibari's eyes become more narrow." so the first thing you ask me after my one week coma is about my weight? Are you fucking kidding me, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

" aha..ahahahahahaha.. " Yamamoto can only laugh sheepisly for his silent cowardness.

Hibari just wanna open his mouth when Grandpa suddenly enter the bedroom with surprised expressions painted in his face.

" ah, you're finally awake, young man? How are you feeling?" Grandpa is only standing at the doorway when he started firing Hibari with lots of questions. His faces shows fully concern to Hibari because said man just wake up after being in comatosed state for a week.

" yes, just a while ago and I didn't need anything. Thanks for letting me stay here." Hibari nods his head politely, to show his utmost gratitude towards the old man.

" nah, it's okay. Im just happy you finally wake up. You have no idea your partner was so worried with your state he didn't want to part from your side." this should be a happy gathering but when Hibari hears the word 'partner', his neck snap almost automatically towards Yamamoto.

'partner?' Hibari talk with Yamamoto through telephatic conversation and weird enough, Yamamoto seems to understand him perfectly.

'he figured it out himself! I tell him nothing!' Yamamoto answers with great enthusiasm through his 'mouth moving without sound' and 'body sign' techniques. Seems like Hibari understand it too when he finally avert his glares towards Grandpa.

"is that so? Then it is a good thing I wake up. Ah, my name Hibari kyouya by the way."

Their conversation lasted for about ten minutes more until Grandma finally call on to them to eat their lunch together in the kitchen. Grandpa continues firing Hibari with lots of questions that seems will not end in another hour. Surprisingly enough, Hibari answers each one of the question without exploding.

...

Later that night, Hibari decided to go outside to get fresh night air. Its been so long since Hibari feels this great, being surrounded with nature and the cold night air blowing ever so softly. Hibari tries to relax his mind while his eyes staring at the full moon up above. The moonlight makes the lakes gleaming under it and the crickets singing happily. Hibari feels all of his tense muscle becomes relax while he lean his body towards the big tall tree just behind him and he himself was sitting in a green grass, which seems soft to his touch.

However, this peace moment was interrupted when suddenly he hears someone was calling for him not far from where he sits. Annoyed, he turns his head around only to meet with said person's smiles. He muttered 'tch' and narrowing his already narrow eyes.

" oh, Hibari! What are you doing?" Yamamoto asks cherilly while avoiding some death glare coming from specific person.

" dancing with a fairy." Hibari answered Yamamoto in a 'can't you see' tone. He rolls both of his eyes to express his annoyed feeling.

"ahahaha... You're funny, Hibari." after stopping for seconds, Yamamoto resumes his talking when Hibari makes no effort to answer him at all. " this place trully is beautiful. Even though this is not our destination, but it didn't dissappoint me at all." Hibari silently agree with Yamamoto in this. He didn't says it out loud, of course.

"um... Hibari?" Yamamoto glances towards Hibari with a hint of nervousness in his voices.

"what?" an annoyed voice coming from Hibari.

" can I...ask you one question? Ah, you didn't need to answer if it bothers you!"

Hibari's eyes glancing towards him with curiousness. "what is it?"

" um..." Yamamoto slap the mosquito that trying to suck his blood then scratch his itchy hand. " why does your body..full with scars?"

Both of Hibari's eyes become wide the moment he heard this question. His voices seems low.

"...you see that?" a hint of uneasiness can be traced in his voice.

" well, I am the one who change your clothes everyday and clean your body. Ano..you didn't need to answer it if its discomfort you. Bu-but! An explanation wouldn't hurt, right?" actually, please answer!

Hibari's eyes rolls as Yamamoto stuttering in his words. " so, you want me to answers or not? Just YES or NO."

"yes!" Yamamoto give his answers quickly without wasting any seconds.

Hibari sighs deeply as he starting his story. " I got the scars when I stole foods in a restaurant as a child and got beaten by the owner." then he glances back to Yamamoto as if saying 'is it enough?'.

" why did you stealing foods?" Seems like this fact was the one that bothers Yamamoto the most.

" because I was a poor kid who didn't even have a coin and was starving." he replied almost with no emotions whether in his voice or face.

"starving? Didn't your parents feed you?" Yamamoto only realized his question is quite rude when he sees Hibari's expression change. Hibari still giving him an answer though, much to Yamamoto's shocks. Seeing this is the only chance he ever talk to Hibari about this matter, he pushed away the guilty feeling that creep up from his within.

"didn't you said you only have one question? How is it become multi questions?" Hibari's eyebrows twitch in annoyance but he continues otherwise. " we don't have foods, that's why I'm starving and stealing foods.

"well... ahahahahahaha... That's because your story leads so many questions." Yamamoto scratch the back of his head while smiling goofly. " you don't need to tell me if you didn't want to. But when you're ready, I'm all ears."

Hibari didn't reply Yamamoto after that. He just leave that place and go inside the house leaving Yamamoto all alone standing outside enjoying the cold night air.

...

Yamamoto try to close his eyes but he failed to do so because he still not sleepy yet. He turns his head to see Hibari sleeping on the other side of mattress. Even though the air is humid with the lamp already being turned off and the hour already passed the midnight, he's still wide awake. He can hear the crickets singing a lullaby through the cold night and soft breeze of wind enter their bedroom through the cracks between the walls. Without him realizing, his mind recalling back the conversation between him and Hibari just hours ago.

'so he had a hard life as a child huh?' Unconsciously, Yamamoto turns his head towards sleeping Hibari, extended his arms to touch Hibari's black and soft hair. He feels a weird pain in his chest after imagining Hibari got beaten because he was stealing foods. He clutches his chest, pity rose steadily from his within. He still got so many questions for Hibari arising from the simple sharing of Hibari's past. But he can't push Hibari if he wanna gain trust from him. He grips his knuckles hard into a fist. With new founded resolve in his mind, Yamamoto finally lulled himself to a peaceful sleep.

...

Hibari wake up when he feels warm morning sunlight hit his head through the window. He stretches both of his arms only to realize Yamamoto was hugging him quite tightly. Not to mention, towards Yamamoto's hard abs and chest. Hibari growled in annoyance while trying to set himself free from Yamamoto's hug. But much to Hibari's annoyance and dismay, Yamamoto even tighten his hugs and wrap both of his legs on Hibari's own legs. Hibari feels like a frickin' doll being hug like this but the problem is, he is not a doll but a mere human nonetheless.

" Get. Off. Me. Herbivore. Before I'll fucking kill you." Hibari warns Yamamoto only to be replied with a satisfied grunts from his so-called lovely and handsome husband. Needlees to mention, Hibari already plotting some kind of tragic murder in his mind while Yamamoto happily snuggles in his soft black hair.

Please stay calm, dear heart. I know you can do it, Hibari kyouya.

After what feels like an eternity, Yamamoto finally wake up in a good mood without realizing someone already giving him double- if not triple death glare. If look can kills, Yamamoto sure are dead thousand times by now.

" finally awake, darling?" there's venom in Hibari's voices. That's if Yamamoto get the hidden meaning, though. But Yamamoto is an airhead and stupid, so Hibari can't expect to get any decent answers.

" darling? That's new Hibari. Hahahaha! Good morning too, darling." Yamamoto grins happily as if Hibari called him darling is the best thing ever happened to him in his entire 23 years of pathetic life. Hibari wonders how can a person be so energetic in an early morning. And airhead to boost. This left Hibari speechless for a minute, he just stares Yamamoto in disbelief. Without getting the hint, Yamamoto give his most sincere and beautiful and sweet smile in his opinion for his cute, handsome, grumpy darling. His teeth shining like an usual handsome man smiling in every manga. Hibari pukes a rainbow in his mind. Worse, Yamamoto pull Hibari closer to his chest while another sweet smile- in Yamamoto's opinion- forming. Hibari's body become tense the moment Yamamoto kiss his head in his forehead. Feeling disgusted and annoyed by Yamamoto's sudden antics, Hibari acting following his instinct to smash his head hardly towards Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto yelp painfully and quickly retracted his arms from Hibari to touch his now- bleeding mouth.

" ouch, Hibari! What was that for?!" Yamamoto shouted angrily while his hand busy wiping his bleeding mouth that will swell in no time.

" you ask me what was that for? Have you ask yourself why you suddenly hugs me with no intent to let me go and then kiss my head and forehead?" Hibari now fully sitting on top of the mattress. The mattress sink in his weight.

" what are you saying, Hibari? This is normal for a wedded couple." Yamamoto's eyes become wide almost dramatically and watching Hibari like he just being charged out from a mental hospital. Hibari swear he noticed a slightly trembling in Yamamoto's voice. That asshole.

" wedded couple my ass. We married not because we love each other but because of just some foolish game of yours. Have you forgotten it yet? I didn't know you have an alzheimer." Hibari purposely snorted and smirked, to complete his insult.

" oh, come on Hibari! I'm tired of your fucking 'I-hate-him-we-didn't-married-because-we-love-each-other-I-need-your-money'- antics! Why don't we start building a better relationships and enjoy this frickin' game while it lasted? I'm tired fighting with you every fucking single day!" Yamamoto practically shouts while sitting up so that he is eyes level with Hibari.

" why did you suddenly want to build a better relationship with me? You know what, since last night, you seems so awfully nice and fluffy with me this morning. Why? Is it because you are pitying me after hearing my past last night? You know what? I've never found a person as annoying as you in my entire 24 years of living." Hibari makes no effort to back off. If this bastard want a fight, then bring it.

" well, yes! Yes I am pitying for your pitiful story! I want to build a frickin' better relationship with you because I know you'd never experienced it in you life, isn't it? Yet, you rejected it. If you want this dysfunctional marriage to continue, then go on. I won't bother anymore. But don't worry. I'll give you money because that what a prostitute like you want, right? I bet you miss someone dick in your asshole. That's why you keep you shitty attitude. Heh! But don't come running to me if you have a problem, you slut." Yamamoto stood up from the mattress abruptly causing him to become off-balance. Luckily, he didn't fall down towards Hibari and trigger another fight. He walk out from the room without bother looking back. Meanwhile, Hibari was gaping like a fish in a dry land.

" what the.. I am the one who should be angry right now. This fucking herbivore, I'm sure I'll kill you one of these days." Hibari wakes up when he realizes the time is not as early as Hibari thinks it is. The sun already rose high in the clear sky, and the temperature a little higher. Hibari folds the mattress along with the blanket and placed it in one corner of the room, then go to the bathroom to wash his face. When he finished washing his face, he go to the kitchen to help Grandma prepares the breakfast. Luckily, Yamamoto are nowhere to be found and Hibari was relieved by the facts because he sure didn't want to look at Yamamoto's shitty face right now. Maybe he follows Grandpa to find some firewoods? Or he was sulking in one corner of the house? Hibari don't know and he didn't even bother to go find him. Oh, Hibari was so hundred percent cares for him.

Even though Grandma didn't speak japanese and Hibari have no idea about Thailand's language, it still doesn't weaken their will to interact with each other. Usually, they used body language or even draw the things that were meant by them. Pretty simple, right? By the time they already finished preparing the breakfast, Grandpa and Yamamoto come into the house bringing some firewoods that still need to be chop down later. Yamamoto glares Hibari for a second then roll his eyes as if he saw a bad scenery which worsen their already bad situation. It's so funny looking them likes this. Their situation similar to a children's argument which is funny as hell in Hibari's opinion. Yamamoto was sulking like a frickin' 5 years old kid and being a 'very good' wife Hibari is, he didn't even makes a single effort to fix it. He just snorted and trying to maintain his calm demeanor even though he was laughing real hard in his head.

Yamamoto choose to sit further from Hibari to give some after-effect of their fight which is better for Hibari considering Yamamoto's clingy attitude towards him this last few days. After saying their thanks, they eat in silence mainly because the usually hyper and loud Yamamoto was stuffing the foods in his mouth like crazy. Hibari on the other hand only eat calmly and didn't even bother even when Yamamoto chokes on his foods. Serves him right, Hibari thought. Grandpa gives him a glass of water and Yamamoto drinks it like he depends on it and continues stuffing foods in his mouth after that. Grandpa and Grandma know that something must have happened between both of them. They try to create conversation which is failed miserably because of the thick air forming surrounds Hibari and Yamamoto. Grandpa just shrugs his shoulder and continues eating.

After finished having breakfast together, Hibari and Grandma wash the dishes while Yamamoto and Grandpa proceed to chop down the firewoods. Grandpa stares Yamamoto for a second before continuing his job.

" are you fighting with Hibari kun?" that makes Yamamoto stops chopping down the woods for a while then resumes it back.

"... Yes. It is because he's such an asshole." Yamamoto chopped down the woods harshly to contain his anger. He even imagining that he's chopping Hibari's head right now.

" and why Hibari kun is an asshole?" spelling asshole a little weird for Grandpa but he just shrugged it off.

" because he is. I tried to being nice to him but he acts like an ass towards it. He didn't even like it when I tried to show some affection towards him. What kind of wife he is? I mean, isn't it normal for me as a husband showing some affection for him, my frickin' wife?" Yamamoto fumed. He totally forget to chop down the still loaded firewoods.

Grandpa just gives Yamamoto his kind smiles and looking straight into Yamamoto's eyes and soul. " you says he's such an asshole when you tried to being nice to him, but have you ask yourself why he is acting that way? In my opinion, Hibari is not an asshole as you think he is. He always showed respect for me when we were talking. Yes, it is important to show affection towards your wife, but your 'wife' is not some weak women but a strong man. You showing affection for him maybe makes him a little uncomfortable." Yamamoto tries to imagine Hibari or his father babying him. Yamamoto ran a cold shiver. It sure gross and annoying as hell. Yuck. " sometimes, we need to put our own feet in someone's shoes in order to feel what they feel when we do something for them. It is not all about us, it is also about them. Trust me, young men. I've experienced all of it."

Realizing his loss, Yamamoto chop down the firewoods a little harsh to contain his anger. Even so, he makes no effort debating with Grandpa because all that he'd said was so painfully true.

That night, Yamamoto asks how did they go to the city and then go back to Japan. Well, it was fun living here surrounded by the nature but Yamamoto can't continue living here because he still have his own life. And when Grandpa say that he will send them to the city the day after tomorrow, Yamamoto feels so happy he could die with no regret. Without him realizing, he call Hibari's name to make sure Hibari share the same excitement with him but stop abruptly when he remember their argument that morning.

Yamamoto clear his throat to gain Hibari's attention. Hibari just turn his head for a second wearing his usual calm face before turns his head back to the lake.

" can I sit here?" Yamamoto try to break the silence between him and Hibari.

" of course you can. Its not like this area is mine you need to ask for my permission first before sitting." Hibari and his sarcastic comment, as usual. Yamamoto just let it go, for peace sake.

" ahahaha.. You're right Hibari." then silence blanketing their surrounding again. Yamamoto clear his throat for the second time this night. " umm, Hibari, I wanna apologize for my behaviour this morning. I was rude to you and I know I was wrong. So please accept my apology?" If I wanna do it, better do it now.

Hibari stare Yamamoto like he just being discharged from a mental hospital. His observing eyes makes Yamamoto a little uncomfortable. Then, here comes the laugh. It is not really a laugh, but more like a snort. But in Hibari's case, it can be considered as a laugh.

" did I...say something wrong?" Yamamoto rubs the back of his head. He try to use his most apologetic voice yet Hibari still laughing, showing his white teeth. He's so cute smiling like that. The hell am I thinking? Yamamoto mentally hit himself for being so gay.

After a few minute laughing, Hibari back to his usual calm demeanor and stare Yamamoto with a questionable looks in his face. " you are weird."

"Whaaat? I'm trying to apologize yet I'm weird? Which part of me are weird?" Yamamoto's brows furrow.

" you are. First, you showered me with insults then you apologizing to me. What the hell? Did you think the embarrasment and the anger you gave me earlier disappear just like that the moment you says you was wrong?" Hibari's dark orbs glinting with not only anger but sadness as well. He turns his head back to the moonlight. Yamamoto feels like a villian right now. Of course he is.

" you know I didn't meant it. It just a spur of the moment. I just keeps spouting nonsense but I didn't really meant it. Hibari, please? Pretty please?" Yamamoto try his best showing his puppy eyes but it makes no effect on Hibari.

Hibari rolls both of his eyes then stand up to leave the place. But Yamamoto acts a little faster than him and grabs both of his arms.

"wait, Hibari! Where are you going? You still didn't accept my apology!" Yamamoto turns Hibari so that they are now face-to-face with each other.

" isn't it obvious? I'm going inside. Its getting cooler outside." Hibari sigh and try to shake him off from Yamamoto's grip.

" no! No! I will not allow it! Not when you still didn't accept my apology!" Yamamoto's grip become more tighter. Hibari curse in his mind. This guy can be a total pain in the ass if he want to.

" then? What are you gonna do? You just gonna keep griping both of my arms?" Hibari smirk and give Yamamoto his 'just give up Yamamoto Takeshi' look. Seconds later, he was surprised when Yamamoto release his grips on Hibari's arms and hugs Hibari's legs instead. " what the hell are you doing?! I can't walk like this! Hey, Yamamoto Takeshi!"

" I will not move from this spot if you still didn't accept my apology. Even if the clock strike midnight or the night change to daylight, I'll keep hugging your legs if I have to."

" what?! Hey! Get off me! Even if you hug my legs, I still didn't want to accept your apology! Move!" Hibari squirming and he's hitting Yamamoto's head with his free hand as hard as he could. But damn Yamamoto, he grabs both of Hibari's hand and now Hibari just can squirm with all his strength.

Yamamoto look up when Hibari stops squirming from his hugging only to find Hibari was stare him with menacing glare. " you really a stuborn one, didn't you? I never found someone so stubborn like you. You almost like a leech." Then he sigh defeatedly. " okay, I forgive you. I accept your apology. Just get off from me."

Yamamoto's eyes shining the moment Hibari said the magic word. His mouth turns into a big, cheerful goofy grin. " thank you, Hibari! I really appreciate it!" then, here comes the full body hugs. Yamamoto was hugging Hibari like there's no tomorrow until Hibari thinks he will die from the lack of breath.

Hibari use all of his strength to push Yamamoto off before he manage to crush all of Hibari's bones. But damn, Yamamoto didn't even flinch against Hibari's small form. Its not like Hibari was pushing him too weak, but against Yamamoto's harder and bigger body, not to mention his deathly hug, all of Hibari's effort are meaningless. Feeling a little annoyed with Yamamoto, he kick Yamamoto's leg harder until he becomes off-balance. Both of them stumbling back and forth until finally they fell down to the ground. Their faces become an interesting shades of red when they realize their new awkward position; Yamamoto's leg in between Hibari's crotch while both of his hand trapping Hibari's body. Hibari on the other hand sprawling on the ground like a starfish. Their faces only a centimeter away. Yamamoto can feel heat radiating from Hibari's face. They didn't move nor talking. They just stare with each other, unable to form any words. Even when Yamamoto moves his hand to touch Hibari's smooth face and then to his full red lips, Hibari didn't struggle.

Yamamoto staring deep into Hibari's grey orbs while his hand try to memorize every detail of Hibari's face; his slanted and narrow eyes, his small nose, his red and thin lips, his black hair.

Yamamoto never thought Hibari was this beautiful from the moment he saw him. Adding with the blush painting his pale cheeks, Hibari looks like a porcelain doll Yamamoto often encounter in a doll shop.

He averts his eyes onto Hibari's red lips that seems so kissable and soft to his touch. He touch Hibari's lips for the last time before he lowers his head and kiss Hibari full on his mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**don't forget to review, nee? I need some motivation B)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night was one of the night where everything was so sparkling; the lakes bathing with the luminescence light from the moon while the crickets' chirping a beautiful rhythm of melodies. The soft breeze that coming from the forest bringing along the smell of the mother nature.

In the midst of the sparkling and breathtaking scene, there's a man under the big, old tree, lying down alone on the sea of green grass. His face as red as ripe tomato and both of his eyes still wide open from the earlier incidence that keeps playing before his eyes like a broken cassette.

That herbivore ki-kiss me. He fucking kiss me. On the li-lips.

Hibari stuttered even in his mind. Upon the realization that Yamamoto had kissed him, on the lips, Hibari's face become red as ripe tomato all over again. And again. In a very annoyingly way. Still, he gathers all of his strength to stand up and go inside the house. Even though he's still in a daze, Hibari still could feels the cold air lingering in his pale skin, making him to shiver slightly.

When he go inside the rooms, Yamamoto was already sleeping on the other side of the mattress with a rather contented smile plastered on his face while snoring loudly. Hibari knows the reason behind the contented face. He knows it so much. Fuck you, Yamamoto Takeshi. Hey, what if I wakes you up and then I'll bite you to death? Hibari muttered darkly. Even so, he restrain himself down from doing so because he knows that he can't face Yamamoto with his state now. Not when his face still burning hot because of him, that herbivore.

Hibari lay down on the mattress and pulling the blanket up to his chin to protect himself from the cold. He hope that when he wakes up tomorrow, he will be back to his usual cold and calm demeanour. But sadly, as if the gods still not satisfied torturing Hibari, now Hibari can't sleep no matter how hard he try to relax his mind and let himself falling asleep. No matter how many sheeps he count, he still not sleepy. And to Hibari's horror, his mind keeps going back recalling the earlier incidence and apparently, his mind is a bit pervert to even remembering the taste of Yamamoto's mouth onto his own mouth repeatedly and clearly. And fuck, his heart will go pitter-patter everytime he remembered the kissing scene. Why did my heart pump faster everytime I remember it? Did I like it? No way, I must be hating it. Right. I hate it. Hibari tossed to the other side but when he saw Yamamoto, he quickly tossed to his initial position. Annoyed with Yamamoto and his feeling as well, Hibari kick Yamamoto using his feet on Yamamoto's ass, leg, waist and anywhere his legs can reach. With the newly founded realization in his mind, Hibari keeps counting his kicks to satisfy his anger.

One, why did you kiss me you herbivore?

Two, why on my mouth?

Three, you're my first kiss. Shit you. Curse your entire life.

Four, for being an asshole.

Five, for making my heart pumping faster and for being so annoying herbivore.

For the last kick, Hibari raining down Yamamoto with kicks until he was totally satisfied. Amazingly enough, Yamamoto didn't even stir in his sleep which annoyed and irritated Hibari to no end. He kicks Yamamoto hard on the back for the very, very last time before he stops and sighs defeatedly. His eyebrows wrinkled and his mouth forming into a pout while spewing profanities, and cursing Yamamoto to the moon then back to the earth. This night gonna be a very long night.

...

Since that night, Yamamoto keeps touching Hibari everytime he got the chance. Why? The reasons are unknown. And it was so fucking obvious. Even the trees are laughing at them, says Hibari. Now is one of the 'touching' moment.

Hibari keeps glancing at Yamamoto for the umpteenth time this morning. Who knows what might this herbivore do? Last time he do, which is only few minutes ago, Yamamoto keeps bumping onto Hibari's butt many, many times. Hibari knows this is no longer coincidences because Yamamoto can just turns his fat ass in different direction IF he wants to but instead he keeps turning his fat ass in Hibari's direction. When Hibari snapped and ask Yamamoto ( in a rude way, of course), Yamamoto just scratch the back of his head while trying his best to look apologetically saying that " this place was too narrow Hibari, ahaha". Earlier too, when Hibari was washing the dishes, Yamamoto volunteered to wash the dishes too, which will never happen in the past weeks. Here, let me help you, Yamamoto said. Then, there's his hand touching Hibari's hand 'unpurposely'. Sorry Hibari, this dish is too slippery, was one of Yamamoto's reason before flashing Hibari with his most handsome and princely smiles. Hibari shivered internally and cursed loudly. Just what kind of reason was that? Just what is the relation between slippery dish with touching someone else hand? Bullshit. Bullcrap. Bullcurse. Bullnonsense. And when Hibari went to dry the laundry, Yamamoto went to Hibari's back and snatched the laundry away from Hibari's hand. Hibari was dumbfounded.

" I can do that just fine, herbivore. Stop pestering me." that's what Hibari says but sadly, a rock may be too soft if its being compared to Yamamoto's head.

Yamamoto just smiled before saying, " I just helping my wife," then he proceeded to hang the laundry. Hibari can practically saw Yamamoto was smiling happily as if they was a happy couple contented with their current life. Hibari puke a thousand rainbow.

Weird, right? In a blink of an eye, Yamamoto became a devoted husband whose week ago much prefer to stick with Grandpa. Hell, he didn't even give a hint to change, Hibari murmured. Maybe something was possessing him? Or he dreamt of an angel saying that he will be dead by tomorrow so he needs to be goody good with me? Haha. Hibari makes his own jokes to heal his already swelling heart. More from hating and disgusted. Less from liking and loving.

Hibari finally comes back to earth when the firewood he harshly chopped thrown right into his forehead and successfully injures his forehead. How did the firewood manages to jump is a misery to Hibari. Maybe I should stop killing him in my mind, said Hibari. Hibari touch his now bleeding forehead using both of his palm while groaning painfully.

" what's wrong Hibari? Hey, you're bleeding!" as he expected, Yamamoto came rushing toward him in just a matter of second with worry clearly paints his face. Hibari almost bursting into laughs seeing Yamamoto's worried face.

" hey, how did you get this injury?! Are you okay, Hibari?" Yamamoto angry-worried with Hibari's condition now. Angry for Hibari being so careless and worry if anything happen to his precious 'wife'. Hibari didn't answer though. He just stare at Yamamoto.

" it's nothing serious, herbivore. Just let it be and it will heal in no time. It's just a scratch after all." Hibari calmly giving his best thought answer.

" what nothing serious?! You're bleeding for pete sake! Come here, I'll treat your injury." Yamamoto pull Hibari into the house then asking Grandpa where did the medicinal kit was placed. He wash Hibari's injury first before he apply the medicine carefully on the cut.

" how did you get this injury? Did the firewood fly toward your forehead?" Yamamoto asks Hibari one more time after he finished dressing Hibari's injury. He placed the medicinal kit back to its original place.

" yes." was Hibari's answer. Simple.

Yamamoto sighs dramatically. " you should be more careful. Don't go chopping firewoods ever again. Just stay here with grandma. It's a man job, you know?"

Hibari's eyebrows wrinkled. " I'm a man too, in case you're blind. Since when did I became a woman?"

" It's for a tough man like me. Not for delicate man like you." just when Hibari wants to open his mouth to counterattack Yamamoto's words, Yamamoto leans toward Hibari and kiss his forehead lightly. " just stay here, okay?"

Hibari says nothing after that. Yamamoto surely know how to silence Hibari down. Maybe following Yamamoto's words is the best thing to do if he didn't want to be sexually harassed for the time being.

...

" thank you for everything, Grandpa,Grandma. Thanks for taking care of us for the past few weeks." Yamamoto and Hibari was practically bow down to both grandpa and grandma. Of course, Yamamoto is the one whose done the talking though.

It sadden Hibari a little to finally leave the place; the nature and the greeneries which he comes to love deeply in his heart. And the big, old tree which Hibari likes very much despite the incidence that occurred there. In Japan, he will not experienced the same thing ever again and it makes Hibari a little sad. Yamamoto on the other hand seems quite cheerful about this leaving. His company and his friends must be missing him too much. Good for him, huh? Hibari didn't know when will he get the chances to live with the nature ever again. It reminds him a lot about his father..

" Hibari! Man.. I called you for the third time already. Grandma is calling for you." Yamamoto points his finger toward grandma who gesturing Hibari to come closer to her. When Hibari comes over to grandma, he gives something to Hibari. Hibari smiles as polite as he can to show his gratitudes toward grandma. After all, this woman is the one who always helped Hibari and stay with him during the past few weeks and Hibari being grateful for it. Maybe it is was what it feels like to have a mother, Hibari thought.

Hibari waves his hand lastly to grandma before Yamamoto and him entering grandpa's car to go into the town so that they will be able to go back to Japan. Hibari gives the house one last look before he close his eyes to claim his needed sleep since last night was their last time being there so they were chatting and eating until morning without they realizing it. And it makes Hibari really happy. Really happy. So happy. Like, happily ever after. It was so happy that Hibari used the word happy repeatedly. So warm, so happy.

Yamamoto and Grandpa stop chatting when they heard thudding sound coming from the back seat. When they turn their head to see what exactly the hell happened, both of them were greeted with the sight of Hibari lying down on the passenger seat and was out like a log. Yamamoto chuckled and Grandpa shakes his head funnily.

" you should go to the back seat. He will roll into the floor in no time." Grandpa said before stopping the car for awhile and unlocking the car's door.

" everything's okay?" when grandpa receiving 'yes' as a reply from Yamamoto, he starts to drive that car again.

" I don't know when will we be able to come here again, grandpa". Even though Yamamoto was smiling, the sad tone in his voice is as clear as the blue sky.

Grandpa chuckles lightly. " you can come here anytime you wants. Grandma and I will be happy to see both of you again in the future. Don't worry, the chances will always be there."

Yamamoto smiles while his hand busy placing Hibari's head on his lap. His hand unconsciously stroking Hibari's soft black hair and chuckles when he heard Hibari's light snoring. He must be really tired from last night, Yamamoto muttered while his mind wanders for a bit remembering the previous night here; it was the best night ever even though they just conversed and ate. Maybe the last night was what makes it so special and enjoyable. Even though Hibari didn't laugh or smiled, Yamamoto was practically saw Hibari's beaming face resulting from the excitement he's experienced. Deep down in Yamamoto's heart, he knows that he'll miss both grandpa and grandma soon. Very soon.

...

As Yamamoto predicted, the news about him being missing for almost three months spread like a wild fire in a forest. It is so epic it didn't even surprised him. Some say that Yamamoto died in a car crash, some say Yamamoto's company went bankrupt so he fled away. When he came to his office the day after they arrived from Thailand, his workers just stare at him for a few minutes like he was a ghost before they came hording toward him and asked so many questions making Yamamoto a little suffocated and uncomfortable. However, Tsuna's almost-cried tone and Gokudera's huh-you-still-alive-huh-baka later that night able to make him laugh and the new accumulated stress he got from his company was being forgot for the time being.

It's been a week since Hibari and him arrived from Thailand and the situation still not getting any better yet. Reporters kept coming to him asking about the incidence whether it was day or night. Much to Yamamoto's likeness, the reporters didn't know Yamamoto's living quarter so they didn't followed him home. He was sure Hibari will not like it if the reporters come crashing at their place and crowding around Hibari.

Talking about Hibari, Yamamoto suddenly remembered what Grandpa had told him. Did I really like him? well, it was true that I like to tease him whenever I got the chance but it didn't necessarily mean that I like him, right? But lately, I realized something about Hibari. Something that makes my heart go flutter everytime I realized it. I found him quite beautiful. Weird, right? Maybe living with a beautiful man for months slowly turning me into a gay. But, Tsuna and Gokudera also good looking. What if I try to imagine it if Tsuna or Gokudera was Hibari and living together with me? Uggh.. it's too gross. I can't imagine if one of them was my 'wife' like Hibari. It's true that they are handsome young men but not beautiful like Hibari. Of course Hibari's beauty is not like any ordinanary pretty woman. Of course he is beautiful as a man. He's beautiful handsome. I can't explain it. There's something about him that makes him beautiful. I'm not sure what but I know it's there.

On the middle of Yamamoto's monologue thought, something suddenly caught his eyes. Oddly enough, it reminds him of Hibari. So he parked his car and then proceeded to go buy that thing. Plushies, more precisely, with bird figure; yellow-coloured, soft fur and pillow size but more rounded and fluffier.

When he come home later that evening and give Hibari that yellow plushies, Hibari just accept it without giving his usual sharp and sarcastic comment. Maybe it's up to his liking? Yamamoto shrugged. But when Yamamoto goes to bed that night, a smile forming in his mouth after seeing Hibari sleeping on their shared bed as the plushies become his pillow. His money didn't go to waste after all.

...

Believe it or not, the herbivore become more weird everyday. Last Friday, he bought me a yellow plushies and yesterday, he bought me a purple yukata. He said that I look nice in a purple yukata. I found it rather confusing and weird but accept his 'gift' nonetheless. Thinking about his stubborness, refusing any suppossedly-gift from him will only brings headache to me. Besides, his gifts are not that bad. Especially that plushies thing, it is so cute and fluffy. He really knows my weaknesses toward cute things and animal, huh? Damn him. I wonder what will he give me today? Not that I hoping anything from him, but being so kind-hearted with me this past few days sometimes makes me wonder what kind of gift he'll give me later. I hope it is not something related with sakura because I hate that flower very much. I just had so many bad memories regarding to this flower. When my first cat pet died, it was during the sakura season and when father died on the road, the sakura blossoming so wonderfully on the other side of the road. And when I lost father's ash, it was also during spring. I just had no luck with sakura. And because of that, I hate that flower very much.

"Hibari, I'm home." my thought died the moment Jirou barks happily when he heard Yamamoto's voice behind the door. When Yamamoto enters, Jirou straddling him flat on the floor.

"oopps, hahaha! you sure happy to see me again, huh Jirou?" Yamamoto ruffles Jirou's fur using his hand while Jirou wagging his tail happily and licking Yamamoto's hand. The scene is so cute and innocent that I almost squeal. But I'm Hibari Kyouya. So, there is no way I'll squeal.

Yamamoto stand up and make his way toward me. I lift both of my eyebrows when he start rummaging through his pocket as if to find something. And when he bring that thing to me, I can feel my own eyes sparkles with excitement and both of my cheeks are red. Seeing my expression, Yamamoto chuckles lightly and funnily.

" I found it injured by the side of the road when I was driving. I know you like cute animals so I decided to bring it home and give it to you. Besides, didn't this little guy resembles your plushies very much?"

I am experiencing lovestruck and heartthrob right now. Now, on my hand was a little yellow bird which resembles my yellow plushies that much. Now that this bird was a real living thing, it is so much cuter and fluffier than my plushies. I didn't even realizing Yamamoto was talking to me. When I realized, I just answer with simple 'yes' and go find the first aid to take care of this bird's injury. Call me freak or gross or whatever you like, but it will still not stopping me from loving animals so much. Why? Because animal is much cuter than human are (of course) and they are not annoying as much as human do. Other than that, animal does not need a reason to be with. Can you see the differences?

After finished tending to this bird's injury, slowly I bring it to the table and placed it in a box since I don't have a cage. Yamamoto seems amused with me. But, who cares? As long as this bird is in a good condition, everything is fine. Speaking about Yamamoto, there's still one thing that I need to do but also the most difficult one. I grip my palm so hard until my knuckles turns into white and bite my lower lips quite hard but not too hard until it is wounded. I gather all my strength and my pride while taking a deep breath before I turn into Yamamoto's direction. He raise both of his eyebrows when he realized the serious glint in my eyes. I stares him and he stares me before finally I giving up completely and saying the magic words.

" thank you."

Weird enough, Yamamoto didn't give his usual heartbreaking remarks and herbivorous laugh. He just stand there staring at me with wide eyes as if he sees something amazing in his entire life. Then I walk into the kitchen because he doesn't need to see my satisfied smirk.

...

" this is for you, Hibari." Yamamoto give Hibari something wrapped in a small box while Hibari was watching a bird documentary. Instead of accepting it, Hibari give Yamamoto a sharp glare.

" you've been giving me endless gift this past few weeks. what's your point exactly?"

" point? well, um.. nothing? I didn't find it'll violating the law if I give you something."

Glare. " maybe you think you'll look romantic if you always do that but I find it gross somehow. I'm not even a girl for you to impress me."

Yamamoto choked with his own snorts.

" so you're saying that you don't want my gift? but you did accept it all."

" well, your gifts not all that bad though. Especially Hibird." Hibari clears his throat and blush a little. Remembering his cute little yellow bird easily turns him into a blushing maniac. So annoying.

Yamamoto chuckled. " actually I like hearing your thanks. It's cute." Yamamoto slowly walk toward Hibari while flashing his another 'princely smile'. Hibari back up a little when his sixth sense detecting 'pervert intention' coming from Yamamoto but stopped when he realized how coward it is to run away. So, instead of chickening out, Hibari stood up like a grown man he is and choose to facing Yamamoto's pervert behaviour.

Hibari rolls his eyes and sigh dramatically. " oh, please. Stop doing that kind of thing Yamamoto. You're creeping me out."

Yamamoto raise his eyebrows quizzically. " what kind of thing?"

Luckily, Hibari's patience still hasn't taxed its limit yet. So he answers patiently. Even so, the scowl in his face says otherwise. " your gross, pervert-like smile and look"

Yamamoto snorted heavily before laughing real hard. " hahahahaha! Hibari, you sure are funny person! Hahahaha!"

However, Yamamoto's laugh died instantly when he realize dark aura starts accumulating surrounds Hibari.

" okay... actually it's the truth."

" what truth? you finally accepting the fact that you're gross and pervert?"

" no, of course not! I'm saying about the whole things about your thanks." Before Hibari cutting Yamamoto's words, Yamamoto continues to talk. " Like I said, I like hearing your thanks. It's kinda cute."

Still demanded some reliable explanation, Hibari just look into Yamamoto's eyes and stare deeply into his soul as if trying to find faults within Yamamoto.

" it suit your beautiful face."

Hibari take out his tonfas which Yamamoto still didn't know where it's coming from and readying his 'strike anytime' pose.

" okay, okay! I tell you okay!" Yamamoto clears his throat. " I find you beautiful even though you're rough. Even though your attitude is an A-hole, sometimes I find it rather cute. Your blush, your scowl, your pout, you hiss.. hell, I like them all. And it all start when we got into the accident back then in Thailand. Before that, I find you so annoying and I can't wait for this damn marriage things to be done. But lately, just thinking about when our contract will end pissing me off to no end. So I ended up keep buying you things. I.. I like you Hibari. Love even."

If Hibari was a teenage girl, maybe he will faint from Yamamoto's confession. But he is Hibari kyouya, an adult. Needless to say, a full grown man. So, instead of fainting, Hibari hold his stares into Yamamoto's stares and trying to find any lies in his eyes. Unfortunately for Hibari, Yamamoto's eyes full with nothing but seriousness and truthfullness. Hibari feels his heart beating a lil' faster than what it should be. But he can't accept Yamamoto's feeling yet because he is unsure about his own feeling right now. And his past seems not agree with it.

" you shouldn't bother thinking like that about me, Yamamoto. I'm already customized with being alone. I like solidalitry, alone with nothing but myself. While you was on the opposite. We are on the different world." Yamamoto pulls Hibari closer to him when Hibari turns to walk away from Yamamoto.

" I don't care. If I like you, then I like you, Hibari. Nothing will ever change it."

" stop with your ridiculous statement and let me go, herbivore." Hibari warns him.

" it is not a ridiculous statement and I'll never let me go until you says you like me too."

" my answers will always be no even if you hold onto my hand until morning. So, just fucking. let. go. of. my. hand before I'll fucking kill you."

" so lets just holding our hands forever. I don't have any problem with it. I even love it."

Hibari's vein popped. " You're so annoying, for fuck sake! Can you just let go of my damn hand?! Do you want me to beg you, herbivore?!"

" I want you to accept my feelings, Hibari. I love you. Why didn't you give me a chance?"

" God, Yamamoto! you are the most annoying herbivore I've ever met in my entire 24 years of living! And for the last time, NO!"

" so it's a no?" Yamamoto look a bit sad. Hibari just wanna punch his face so badly, luckily Yamamoto was holding tight onto his hand.

" can you not understand human's language?"

"... at least tell me why"

Hibari sighs tiredly. " It's because I don't like you."

" why? why you didn't like me? what did I do wrong? Tell me Hibari, tell me."

Yamamoto's stubborness really getting into Hibari's nerves so he takes a very deep breath before letting out all of his accumulated emotions.

" I hate crowd, herbivore! I hate it! Even living here together with you bothered me a lot! How do I supposed to like you when I hate company that much?! when father lied unconscious on the road, no one was helping us even though we are in the middle of crowds! Even though I shouted, no one was listening and helping us. I hate them very much! Just because we are beggars, people don't want to help us! It hurts, Yamamoto. It hurts so much. And how do you expect me to believe you so easily? You are one of them. You are always with them. So please just leave me alone. Please?" Even though there are no tears tainted Hibari's pale cheeks, his eyes and voice says otherwise. There's sadness and emptiness lingering inside of him, doesn't want to let him go. " my heart filled with wound and cuts left by people in my past time, Yamamoto. There's no more spaces for you to enter. So, just let me go."

Much to Hibari's annoyance, Yamamoto didn't let go of him even though he struggles so much. He even turn Hibari's body so that they are face-to-face with each other and held Hibari's gaze before smiling ever so softly to Hibari. " why don't you let me heal that wound and cuts of your heart, Hibari? I'm not an expert but I'll never let you experienced the same things twice in your life. I'll never let you go. Please, Hibari?" Hibari snorted but stop abruptly when he look into Yamamoto's big brown eyes. It's so full with sincerity and honesty. And Hibari hates it how his heart thumping loudly when his eyes met with Yamamoto's one.

" do you really hate me, Hibari?" Yamamoto asks once more, for confirmation. Hibari looks a bit uncomfortable but choose not to answer. " look at me in the eye, Hibari." Hibari reluctantly look Yamamoto's piercing gaze. " do you hate me?" Still, Hibari didn't answer.

No matter how much Yamamoto wants Hibari to answer his damn question, he have to calm his nerves down or he won't get any answers from Hibari. "do you hate me, Kyouya?" Hibari's face changes colour the moment he heard his given name being called by Yamamoto.

" I hate you but I don't hate you." Yamamoto raised his eyebrows quizically.

" what's that supposed to mean?"

" I hate you. But at the same time I don't really hate you. I just hate you."

Yamamoto really thinking hard when he heard Hibari's explanation. He smiles widely when an idea suddenly popped in his mind.

" so you like me too." Yamamoto said while smiling victoriously. Hibari gaped his mouth like a fish in a dry land.

" where did that idea came from?!"

" because you said you didn't really hate me. so you must be liking me. Right?"

Hibari tries to say something but nothing coherent coming out from his mouth.

" you know what? I don't really care about it anymore. I'm tired because it's already fucking 1am. Just think whatever you want. I don't really care anymore. Even if I said I don't like you, you'll still think that I like you. Fuck it all. Suit yourself."

Yamamoto feels like he just won the baseball championship. Being an airhead he is, it is only natural for him to pull Hibari closer to him and hug Hibari tighter onto his chest. Knowing that rejecting Yamamoto's hug is just a waste of energy, Hibari just stay still while Yamamoto was hugging him like there's no tomorrow and laughing happily. Hibari don't know what really going on in Yamamoto's head. All that he knew that Yamamoto had misunderstanding and misinterpreting their relationship which Hibari predict will be a total ass in the near future. But don't worry. Hibari have so many ways to counterattack Yamamoto when that time comes. Hopefully.

Hibari's thought died the moment Yamamoto kiss his forehead, cheek and mouth while smiling sweetly. " Good night, Kyouya." Then he proceed kissing Hibari fulls on his lips.

Needless to mention, Yamamoto's face full with fresh bruises the next morning along with broken nose and a few broken bones.

...

Since the confession, Yamamoto seems more touchy with Hibari everytime he got the chances. Hibari on the other hand didn't care anymore on what Yamamoto did to him since he learns that there's no way to stop Yamamoto from doing so. No matter how many times Hibari beat the shit out of Yamamoto, Yamamoto still pestering him like a tough stain. At the beginning of Yamamoto's new antics, Hibari felt totally uncomfortable when Yamamoto moves forward and peck him on the mouth. Hibari feels disgusted, but at the same time he also feels so embarrased and his heart beats a little faster. Now, Hibari didn't feel disgusted anymore since he already customized with Yamamoto's behaviour, but the embarrased feeling is still there and his heart even beating faster than at the beginning. Especially when Yamamoto kiss both of his forehead and lips before looking Hibari deep in the eyes while smiling softly, Hibari feels something warm lingering within him. And when Yamamoto spooning Hibari in their bed, Hibari realize that he likes the warmth so much. Sometimes, Hibari become a little excited when night comes and look forward to be hug by Yamamoto in his sleep. In other words, Hibari growing more comfortable around Yamamoto as the time flies by. Of course Hibari still acting like he didn't like it but the blush in his pale cheeks says otherwise and Yamamoto has long customized with Hibari's tsundere attitude. Not to mention all the gifts that Yamamoto gave Hibari also makes Hibari's heart go flutter everytime Yamamoto comes home and gave something new to Hibari. And the 'thank you' that comes from Hibari became more neutral coming from his mouth which excites Yamamoto more.

It was one of the many starry night when Yamamoto suddenly blurted something to Hibari.

" Hibari, i'm taking you out this night. We'll gonna watch the fireworks show together not far from our flat. Don't worry though, we will find someplace which is far from the crowds. Ah, don't forget that this might be our first date as husbands. Don't forget to wear nicely. See you, Kyouya." then a small peck in Hibari's lips.

Upon hearing the word 'date', Hibari become a bit nervous and it's really annoyed him to no end. Even so, he already dressed nicely when Yamamoto comes home that evening. He didn't cook any dish because Yamamoto tell him to not cook any foods because they will eat outside tonight.

Much to Hibari's predicament, the crowds in the fireworks festival really worn him out quickly and suck all of his remaining energy. Now, he hopes that Yamamoto will stop dragging him at every stand on the festival and giving him anything to Hibari. Even though Hibari enjoys his time with Yamamoto, he still feels very annoyed and tired with his overly cheery attitude. Hibari had long lost count of the gifts that Yamamoto keep giving him at every stand. His neck feels so heavy with all the flowers necklace Yamamoto giving him and even his head fulls with differ kinds of hats. Some with bird's pattern on it while some just a plain hat. Even his right hand full with kinds of foods and drinks while his other hand being dragged by Yamamoto. Hibari feels like a small kid being dragged by his overly protectived father. Luckily, Yamamoto brings Hibari on a quiet place with zero crowds in it before Hibari's patience taxed its limits. Hibari sighs gratefully.

Much to Hibari's likeness, the fireworks being displayed hour later on the clear night sky. This is not the first time Hibari see the fireworks, but still he feels so happy. Maybe because this time he has company and said company was his own husband who just confess to him weeks ago. No matter how much Hibari said that he hate company, no matter how much he said he hate Yamamoto, the warm and flutter feeling that spread thorough his body clearly shows how much he loves their little time together.

" Kyouya, this is for you. I hope you like it." Hibari's thought died instantly when he heard Yamamoto's voice calling his given name. Again with that Kyouya. Hibari didn't like it when Yamamoto called him Kyouya so casually like that. After thinking long and hard, Hibari finally comes into a conclusion that he didn't like being called Kyouya, but he loves it. He really really really loves it.

Slowly, Hibari take the wrapped gift from Yamamoto and undo its wrapping. When the content of the gift revealed, Hibari's heart stop beating for a while before a blush covered his entire face, including his ears. Hibari feels like dreaming because right in front of him now is the chain version of his long lost skylark's small statue that being made by his father. Unfortunately, that statue lost somewhere while Hibari was nothing but a child. But regarding as what people says, life is full with miracle. And Hibari experiencing his first miracle in his life.

" I don't know why but, everytime I see it, I remember you. It's symbolises you. Besides, skylark was the meaning of your name, right?" Yamamoto chuckles lightly before he takes the chain from Hibari's hand and wear it around Hibari's neck. The expression in Hibari's face later was worth all of Yamamoto's effort into buying the chain. Yamamoto feels like his inside was exploding just like the firework when Hibari smiles while his face was beet red.

" I lo-love this chain." Even though Hibari was stuttering, Yamamoto still feels like Hibari was the cutest thing ever in the world. Luckily, Yamamoto still has a shred of patience within him. If not, he will jump onto Hibari right now and hug him real hard.

" thank you Takeshi." That's it. Yamamoto can no longer hold his damn feeling so he just rush toward Hibari and hug him as hard as possible just like he imagined while ago. Much to Yamamoto's excitement and enjoyment, not only Hibari hugging him back for the first time but also clinging to Yamamoto like Yamamoto is the only one he can depends in his entire life. Yamamoto find this super adorable and he needs to be punched to regain all his senses back.

Before Yamamoto do something stupid to Hibari, he forces himself to stop hugging Hibari. But when he saw Hibari's flush face, all of his senses disappear just like a star in a bright morning sky. Uncontrollably, Yamamoto grabbed Hibari's chin a little too hard before kissed him breathlessly on the mouth. Surprised with Yamamoto's action, Hibari tried to push Yamamoto off from him but to no avail. Sadly and disappointing enough for Hibari, Yamamoto has many muscles than him and his build is more tougher. When Hibari opens his mouth to complain, Yamamoto takes this chances to sneak his tongue inside of Hibari's sweet cavern. Slowly and sensually, Yamamoto roll his tongue within Hibari's cavern and Hibari moaned a little when his attempt to protest failed miserably. Yamamoto's right hand held Hibari's head closer to his so that he could deepen their kiss while his left hand holding both of Hibari's hands. Tongue clash with tongue and tooth clash with tooth, while Yamamoto's left hand start caressing Hibari's neck and slowly, into Hibari's pale chest.

"ah..." Hibari moaned when Yamamoto pinch his nipples slowly but enough to send shivers to all parts of his body. No matter how much Hibari says about hating it, he can't deny about liking it too. He is a man too. And this kind of thing excites him to no end. But when he heard children's laugh from afar, he quickly realize that this place is not the suitable place to do those kind of things. So, instead of letting Yamamoto do what he wants, he swats Yamamoto's hand away from him and push Yamamoto with all of his might, using what's left in his strenght.

Yamamoto pants heavily, his eyes clearly ask Hibari why.

" not here." Yamamoto brows furrows, confused with Hibari. "lets go home." Hibari's blush reddened when he saw the lust in Yamamoto's eyes grows bigger.

When they finally got inside their flat, Yamamoto can no longer control his damn feeling for the second times that night. He just wanna 'you-know-what' Hibari right there. And Hibari's heavy breath doesn't help at all. Maybe because Yamamoto has long not engaged with sexual activities since he 'married' Hibari or maybe because Hibari looks so beautiful that night (not to mention, sexy as hell), Yamamoto finds himself a little impatient that night. Even his 'little brother' down there super excited with all of this.

Yamamoto is already kissing Hibari at their front door so he use his foot to close the door. Hibari wraps both of his hand on Yamamoto's body to show how much he wants this too. He moaned when Yamamoto suck his neck hardly enough to left a hickey later. Their breaths rough, hand wildly roaming in every parts of their body. Hibari sighed when Yamamoto's hand starts exploring his pale thigh, the bed creaks from the pressure the moment Hibari's body fell into the mattress and Yamamoto pinned him down.

Slowly, Yamamoto is kissing, licking and sucking every parts of Hibari's body while his hand busy pinching both of Hibari's nipple. He groans inagreedably when Hibari's close his mouth using his hand to surpress his moan.

" move your hands. I wanna hear your voice, Kyouya." Yamamoto moves Hibari's hand away from his mouth while giving him another mind-blowing kiss. When they pull back, a trail of saliva connecting their mouth.

Yamamoto stop for a second to take a look at Hibari's expression-hot breath, face flush red, a trail of saliva in the corner of his slightly parting lips and eyes half lidded. Not bad. Yeah, not bad at all. Even when his cock twitching real hard and he just wanna jump onto Hibari and fuck him senseless, it's not bad. Not bad at all.

Yamamoto kiss Hibari for the last time (maybe) before he pulls Hibari's head closer to his throbbing cock.

"suck." Yamamoto feels like a badass right now. But he didn't care. All he wants was Hibari's mouth sucking his cock greedily. And when Hibari takes his cock and start licking it, he knows that Hibari also didn't mind even a bit.

Slowly, Hibari hold Yamamoto's cock with both of his hand and start licking it up and down just like how a child licks an ice cream. His hand caressing Yamamoto's cock following the rhythm of his lick. Yamamoto groans and cursing when Hibari start sucking his cock using his hot and tight mouth. Hibari suck Yamamoto's cock like an expert he should be while his other hand roaming onto his own cock to relieve himself.

"hmm.. ah! ah! haa..." Hibari's breath hitched a little when Yamamoto takes his hands away from his cock.

"who tell you that you can pleasure yourself, hmm? I just asked you to suck my damn cock." How sadist Yamamoto can be when it comes to intimate relationship? Hibari thought. But it's not like Hibari hating it, he even enjoys it much to his masoshitic self.

"ah! hmm! hmm..." Hibari moans when Yamamoto hit his ass before pulling Hibari's hair a little too hard to force Hibari taking his whole length. Hibari almost gagged but he relaxed his throat instantly when Yamamoto's cock reached his throat. An audible sounds coming from his mouth when Yamamoto start ramming uncontrolably in his hot and tight mouth.

"shit! you're so hot Hibari!" A droplet of sweat trailing down his face, onto his neck before going down his hot torso. His movement didn't stop, become rougher even when he really close to cum. On the other hand, Hibari's mouth sucking, licking and kissing Yamamoto's cock greedily rougher than earlier. Maybe because Yamamoto was ramming into his mouth and at the same time holding Hibari's hand to prevent him from pleasuring his own self. Hibari finds this rather annoying but also hot and sexy at the same time. Letting Yamamoto do what he wants and violate himself pretty hard, he didn't mind even one bit.

Yamamoto cursed when he came into Hibari's mouth. Some of his white and sticky semen flowing out from the corner of Hibari's mouth even though Hibari try his best licking and gulping every bit of Yamamoto's semen. Wanting to mark Hibari as his own, Yamamoto wipes his semen from Hibari's lips and smear it onto Hibari's face. Satisfied with it, Yamamoto takes out his cock from Hibari's mouth and replace it with his own mouth. They kissed for a minutes before Yamamoto finally stops to move onto the next stage.

Hibari's breath hitched a little when Yamamoto lift both of his legs and positioned himself in between Hibari's crotch. Both of his hand pinned Hibari's smaller body into the mattress. There's no words exchanging between them; the looks in their eyes says it all. Yamamoto lowers his body to kiss Hibari softly on the forehead, before kissing his eyelids and finally his exposed neck.

"Ah!" Hibari moaned when Yamamoto kiss his throbbing cock lightly while pumping it. He lifts his head and close his eyes to contain the overwhelming pleasure Yamamoto was giving him. Unconsiously, he place both of his hand on Yamamoto's broad shoulder and wrap his legs around Yamamoto's waist, readying himself for the main event.

Fortunately, Yamamoto's cock still wet from his earlier cum so he just gonna use it instead of the actual lubricating lotion. Besides, Hibari's cock already producing plenty of pre-cum since then. Carefully, Yamamoto brings his cock closer to Hibari's ass and penetrate himself slowly within Hibari. He tries to calm himself down but Hibari's cries and moans really didn't help at all. Slowly, he push his entire length of cock into Hibari's ass expecting Hibari to relax a little for better access. When Hibari finally relaxed himself, Yamamoto starts to move his cock in and out from Hibari's hole. Hibari's cries and expression really turns Yamamoto on to the highest level so he starts ramming into Hibari's ass as fast and hard as it can without giving Hibari a chance to breath properly.

The room filled with moans and heavy pants, with the bed creaking and the sound of skin slapping against each other. The smell of sex lingering within the thin air of their room, making Yamamoto thrusting into Hibari hard and uncontrollably. Sometimes, Hibari's head hit the headboard of the bed resulting from the wild fucking Yamamoto was giving him. It's not like he cares for it right now. All he wants was Yamamoto's cock ramming into his ass and the overwhelming pleasure he experiences right now.

"ah!haa..hm!ah!ah!" Hibari cried uncontrollably when Yamamoto increases his pace of thrust as a sign that he's so close to cum. He groans deeply when finally he shot his loads of cum deep into Hibari's tight ass. Hibari's walls clenching hardly Yamamoto's cock before he cummed hard onto Yamamoto's and his own stomach. Yamamoto panted heavily before collapsed on top of Hibari. His cum flowing freely from Hibari's ass, into the mattress when he pull out his own cock. Hibari sighs deeply, satiated with their previous intimacy.

After gaining his energy a little, Hibari stand up and go into the bathroom to wash his sticky and sweaty body. His face reddened with blush once again that night when he takes a look of himself on the bathroom mirror-his entire body full with hickey and love bite especially his neck and thigh, which will not disappear completely in just a week period. His lips also swells a little. Not to mention his ass-throbbing like crazy. Hibari sometimes winced from the pain.

Weird enough, when he go back to their shared bedroom and saw Yamamoto's contented sleeping face, all the pain he experiencing is gone and being replaced with something warm that spread within him. He stole another glances toward Yamamoto and the alien feeling inside him grow even stronger. And when Hibari scoot a little closer next to Yamamoto and place his head on his shoulder, Hibari finally realized that he has fell for Yamamoto. Hard.

...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**hey there readers! sorry for the extra late update. it just, i'm busy with my assignment. yeah, assignment sucks. however! i'm happy that some of you responded by commenting/reviewing on my writing. it makes me feel good :). And again, thank you for reading this story and I hope that all of you will keep reviewing on my writing to help me improvising it. Yours, HibaShifever.**

**Chapter 9**

Hibari groans when the morning rays of sunlight hitting his still closed eyes through the cracked of the still closed curtain. He yawns sleepily and squint his eyes open, trying to adjust to the bright morning light. Hibari stretches his long limb into the air while grunting softly, annoyed when his sleep is disturbed by the rays of morning sunlight. On the outside, the birds are chirping and singing their songs cheerfully to indicate the morning of a new day had begun. Hibari grunted. How the birds can be so cheerful in this early morning is out of his knowledge.

Realizing he can no longer continue his sleep, Hibari tries positioning himself to sit down on the bed slowly and carefully, but involuntarily hissing like an angry wet cat when he realize how sore his hip is. With frown in his face, Hibari starts rubbing his hips using his left hands while his still sleepy mind busy searching for the answers for his sore hips.

Hibari's cheeks burning hot and his sleepy minds now fully awaken thanks to a certain memories he successfully recalled about the previous event last night. He and Yamamoto shared the most intimate moment; maybe the most intimate moment in his entire 24 years of living. Hibari feels like squealing but quickly suppressed his feeling when he realized how herbivorous said action is. Instead, he just lets a light blush creeping in his entire face and ears when he unconsciously darting his eyes to the right side, to where Yamamoto lies. Hibari feels his face is an interesting shade of reds, now that he realized that their hands and legs are still tangled with each other just like the rope being tied together.

In no matter of seconds, a warm feeling fluttering from within him and a background of pink flowers start blooming in his now love-filled mind. Even though his shy smile threatening to turns into a full blown smile, for the first time Hibari didn't care. No matter how hard he tried to brush said smiles off his face, he just can't. Enjoying this newly formed foreign feeling while it lasted is not that bad, Hibari convinced himself.

He reaches out his hand to touch Yamamoto's still sleeping face and blush even more when Yamamoto responded by pulling his slim and pale waist onto his exposed hard chest and abs. Hibari's breaths stops for a second before smiling and finally allowing his head to fall on Yamamoto's chest. Hibari can feel his head starts dozing off, his eyelids heavy with each passing seconds. Seeing no harm in his action, Hibari snuggle closer to Yamamoto's warmth and close his heavy eyes. A little more sleep won't hurt.

…

Yamamoto grunts inaudibly when he feels something heavy landed right on his chest. He opens his eyes, eyebrows all scrunched up to minimize the bright morning light from fully entering his cornea. Yamamoto gasps almost automatically and he can feel his heart stops beating for a seconds when he saw something unbelievable occurring in front of his very own eyes. Much to Yamamoto's surprise, Hibari was snuggling on to him while hugging his body like he was some sort of big teddy bear, contented smiles plastered in his sleeping face. Never in Yamamoto's imagination that Hibari will hugging him like there's no tomorrow. This is Hibari he was talking about. Yep, Hibari.

Well.

Maybe because of his still dazed mind, Yamamoto finds all of this is nothing and making no big deals out of it. So, he just glances toward the table clock and find out that he still has an hour earlier to go to work. Yamamoto let out a contented sigh before he turns his head unconsciously towards Hibari while his eyes unintentionally scanning Hibari's sleeping face; swollen red lips, hickeys on his neck and body, and very naked.

Naked.

Yamamoto's eyes open wide when the images of flushing and panting Hibari flashing into his now awake mind, as clearly as the blue sky in a bright day. Yamamoto's mouth starts spouting profanities and all kind of curses that he had learnt in his 23 years total of living. His head is in a mess right now. Some parts of him just want to run away, but some parts of him are frozen, successfully prevents him from making any decent decision.

_Wait._

As Yamamoto sat up straight on his bed, he suddenly realizes something extremely important.

_Why the hell am I getting so nervous? I confessed to Hibari last night and he accepted my feelings._

Yamamoto feels like laughing. He chuckled funnily after realizing how stupid his action is. He shakes his head while his hands covering his soft laugh that will turn into a louder, uncontrollable laugh in no matter of seconds.

_The hell am I thinking, stupid. He is officially my 'wife' now that he returned my feelings and since we done 'that' last night._

Yamamoto's laugh finally ceased and his expression change into that loving one. He smiles warmly towards Hibari while his hand fondles softly Hibari's face and hair. He chuckled when Hibari squirming in his touch. When Hibari finally opens both of his eyes, the first thing he saw was Yamamoto's smiling face. Without a warning, a warm feeling starts to spread within him again.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?" Yamamoto asks Hibari while smiling lovingly towards him. Hibari didn't give any answers yet. Instead, he leans more into his 'husband' touch and smile softly. Yamamoto swears his heart skip a beat and his breathing hitched a little. This is the first time ever Hibari smiles to Yamamoto and that discovery makes Yamamoto die a little inside. His Hibari is so cute and ready to be eaten anytime.

_Shit._

Suddenly, Yamamoto's boxers become a little too tight. Maybe Yamamoto's 'brother' down there feel a little excited and impatience this morning. Yamamoto cursed himself for spoiling this cuddly moment. On top of it, he cursed himself for being a big pervert in an early morning. Even so, he lets his mind consuming his once upon a time reserved self. And being a man who acts first, think later, is not really helping in a situation like this.

Hibari blush when he feels something hard poking his ass while Yamamoto's hand starts roaming in his body. He blushes even more when Yamamoto asks him something more embarrassing other than the hard 'thing' that kept poking his bubbly ass.

"Hey, Kyouya. Will you let me? Only a round," Yamamoto's voice sounds _needy_, Hibari realizes.

Hibari didn't answers though. Instead, he just nods his head while he is sure his face looks just like a fried prawn right now. He opens his eyes to look Yamamoto in the eyes before he closes it back when Yamamoto kisses his lips _hungrily_ but still affectionately. Hibari opens his mouth a little to allow Yamamoto's tongue invade his wet cavern while licking and sucking his sensitive tongue. He elicits a suppressed moan, his hand curls in Yamamoto's chest almost suddenly. Yamamoto's kiss became a little rough when he hears Hibari's _sexy_ sighs. He stops the kiss for a while to stare into Hibari's flushed face before conquering back his mouth in more rough and needy manner.

Yamamoto then suck on Hibari's lower lips before he starts kissing, licking and leaving lots of love bites on Hibari's neck. He grunts approvingly when Hibari's thigh unconsciously rubs his fully harden member.

"Ah!"

Hibari moans when Yamamoto starts kissing his inner thigh and positioning himself in between of his thighs. Yamamoto placed his arm in both sides of Hibari's hand and rubs their erection together. Hibari shuts his eyes closed while his mouth gapes a little trying to contain the pleasure he's feeling right now.

"hey, open your eyes and look at me," Yamamoto ordered him and Hibari just comply with it. His hazy mind now unable to think any straight thinking so he just lets himself complied with his husband desire.

"I love you Kyouya," was Yamamoto's last mumbling before he inserted his big, hard and leaking member into Hibari's still wet entrance. Yamamoto grunts and Hibari moans loudly. The bed creaking caused by Yamamoto's rigorous and rough movement. The sounds of skin slapping against skin can be heard clearly in that room and the smell of sex lingering within that area. Hibari tried his best to suppress his heavy pants and moans, worry his voices are heard by their now waking neighbor.

Hibari grips Yamamoto's shoulder a little too tight when he feels he is nearing his climax. His walls tightening and after a while his mind became cloudy when he is finally climaxed. Yamamoto's movement became more rough and his thrusting became hard and quick. He bites Hibari's neck when he finally cum inside of Hibari. Yamamoto lies next to Hibari after that while both of them are still panting hard. Both are exhausted from their morning activity. Yamamoto kissed Hibari's lips softly before he wakes up and readying himself to go to his office. Needless to say, Yamamoto's mood is in a top form today.

…

The clinic's door creaking opens when Hibari pushes it a little too much using his energy. Inside, people are staring at him with question mark written all over their faces, wondering why the hell a man would come to a clinic which is basically for a pregnant mom. When Hibari sit down on one of the provided chair, they resume to their previous work after assuming that said man must have come for his pregnant wife.

_What the hell with doctors nowadays?_ _What the hell is wrong with them? _

Hibari grunted unpleasantly, totally unsatisfied with the previous clinic that he went today. Every clinic that he went today gave him the same shit answers. "You came here for your wife, sir?" Hibari's cursing thought stops for a while when an older nurse asks him.

"The hell with 'wife'? I came here of course for my sole purposes. And you better give me a nice answer about my sickness," with this warning, Hibari go to the empty chair leaving the nurse wondering what the hell is wrong with this man.

Yes, Hibari is furious right at this moment. Why, you ask? Because this is the third clinic he went today that gave him the same shit answers. Are today is 'Fool the patient' days? Or it is just doctors nowadays is stupid enough and can't even diagnose someone's sickness correctly? Hibari sighed irritated. He didn't want to believe what he just heard from the other doctors. More like, he can't believe at all with what the doctors told him. And this is the last clinic that he'll ever go today because he is tired as hell.

He just wants to go back to his home, take a prolonged bath and then eat his cake. Thinking about foods makes him hungry again. There it goes again. Hibari's sudden craving about foods. Ice cream topped with sushi or fried chicken with ice cream is not that bad, Hibari pondering. What the hell with that? One second he's angry and another second he's craving for foods that he never had the appetite to eat before. Heck, it is not even pretty edible back then. Then, out of the blue, he became annoyed with no particulars reasons.

At times, Hibari himself can't quite understand what's going on with him. His mood swings worsen every day and he can't control it. What makes Hibari disappointed more is, he wants Takeshi to cuddle him every time he's home. Hibari didn't hate it though, sometimes he just feels weird with his own self. And sometimes during their love making session, Hibari felt his stomach hurt a little when Takeshi's body squished his stomach. Exactly one week ago, he kept puking every morning and when this puking thing finally goes to his nerves, Hibari decided to go to the hospital to examine his sickness. But sadly enough, all the doctors in this town gave him the same shit unbelievable answers which even a preschool student will not believe in it.

All these waiting makes Hibari want to go outside and biting people to death. So when it is finally his turn to go inside the doctor's room, no words can express his happiness.

...

"It sounds ridiculous but believe me, I'm not lying or joking or making any mistakes. I re-confirmed your blood test result so many times already and," Dr. Shamal clears his throat before continuing, "This is what I got. Congratulations, you're pregnant eight weeks"

Hibari snorted. See? This is what Hibari meant earlier. No matter where he went, the answers are still the same.

"Again? I don't know what's going on inside all of your doctor's head. But one thing for sure, you doctors are all crazy. Even an animal know that male can't be pregnant,"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but this impossible things happening right now in front of your very eyes, Hibari san. You're pregnant and that's the truth. There's a baby growing inside your tummy,"

Hibari snorted again. "Even if I want to believe you, I can't. It's just scientifically impossible,"

Dr. Shamal sighs irritated. His eyebrows all scrunched up. Scientific this, scientific that. "This is why I hate examining male patients. Look here, I'm not in the mood to play true or false game with you. I have date later with my beautiful Claire. If you don't want to believe me, it's all up to you. I just want to tell you one thing; male pregnancy is not an alien thing in medical field. It just, scientists and doctors kept silence about it because there's no enough data about male pregnancy. And you, is not the first male patient that I have encountered before,"

Hearing this, Hibari is all perked up with interest. Now, this is new for him. The previous doctors hadn't said anything about this. But maybe they will if Hibari didn't bite them all to death even before the doctors finished all of their sentences.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not my first male patient who was pregnant. Well, you know, there are these pills called womb pill which allowed male to be pregnant by creating temporary womb in their stomach. I bet you took one of those pills right?"

Hibari tries to remember any weird pills that he consumed or maybe Takeshi 'accidentally' gave him. No, there's no. But where did he hear this name before? It seems familiar.

"I didn't took any womb pills"

"So, you're saying you just pregnant just like that? Wow, Byakuran must be really interested in you,"

"And who is this twat?" Hibari seems uninterested.

Now, it's Shamal turn to snort. "Byakuran is no twat. He's the one who invented those pills. It just, he is a little crazy for letting-no, kidnapping children to be the subject of his experiment,"

Hibari paled a little. Sudden childhood memories come flashing his minds. _A laboratory-like room, the pain, the needle, the white-haired man._ Suddenly, Hibari's head is filled with previous experiences from his childhood past. His face must looks like his anus being shoved with cactus right now since Shamal start showing him a little concern.

"Hey, you okay there man? Your face paled a little," A hint of concern can be traced within Shamal's voices.

"I know him. He was the one who planted those pills inside my body when I was a child" Hibari's voices seem _afraid _andshivering, just like a lost little puppy drenched by the rain.

Shamal seems undisturbed by the fact that Hibari was an experimental test of Byakuran once time ago. Maybe because he heard enough wickedness about said man, no news can surprised him more.

"Is that so? Then, you should believe me now right?"

Hibari finally averted his eyes to Shamal's face before nodding his head uncertainly, as if believing him is the worst action ever. "What can I do other than believing you? Even if I try to object you, I just cast away all the truth, right?"

Shamal just raise his shoulder. His question sounds boring. "So, what are you gonna do with the baby? You gonna keep it or what?"

Hibari didn't answers though. It's not like he can answers such question in just a matter of seconds. This is growing life he is talking about. Such things cannot be taken for granted. Even so, he can't make any decent decision now that his head is in a mess right now and he needs to calm himself down so that the decision he made will not be regretted in the near future.

"I'll come here again tomorrow," this is the best thought answers Hibari can think right now.

...

"Ouch! Shit!" Hibari immediately throws the knife he was holding when he accidentally cuts his own finger instead of onion. His red crimson blood oozing out from his newly fresh wound and successfully staining a small circle on his kitchen's floor. Upon hearing this, Takeshi rushes to the kitchen directly from the bathroom with concern written all over his face.

"What happened Kyouya?!" his body still steaming from the hot bath he took a while ago.

"Ah, nothing serious. I just cut my finger,"

Takeshi walks to the shelf where the first aid kit was placed and applied the suitable medication for Hibari's cuts.

"Geez, Kyouya. How the hell did you manage to cut your own finger? Be careful next time, will you? You almost gave me a heart attack,"

Hibari snorted lightly. "It's nothing big. You should stop spoiling me, idiot. I'm not some weak girl,"

Takeshi finished the last wrap of band aid on Hibari's finger before he took it and kisses it lightly. "I refused. You're my wife and there's nothing wrong when a husband shows affection towards his wife,"

Hibari sighs dejectedly. "Just go wear your clothes. I'll call you when I finished cooking our breakfast,"

"Just what are you thinking about?" Takeshi asks Hibari while he's on his way to their bedroom.

"It's nothing," Hibari replied nonchalantly. Actually he thought about what Shamal had told him yesterday. Of course he didn't believe it but what if it is actually was true? What happen when he's actually pregnant? But when he thinks about it, pregnant with Takeshi's child is not a bad thing. Not at all.

He still haven't told Takeshi yet, afraid that he will reject him after learning the truth. After all, he is a man and a man not supposed to bear children within his own body. What if Takeshi thought that he is a freak? Hibari had read several stories in Google about pregnant man who are being rejected by their own partner. The ending is not always a wonderful thing to happen. Thanks to that stories, Hibari can't help but thinking negatively all the time.

Little did Hibari knew, Yamamoto was eyeing him with suspicions written all over his façade. Just a while ago, he finished wearing his suit and go into the kitchen without Hibari realizing it. Usually, Hibari can tell if Yamamoto already at the kitchen. But today is not the case. It seems like his Hibari is deep in thought. It just, Hibari is a little weird today. Yamamoto sighs uneasy. Hibari is an intelligent man-Yamamoto knew it. Whatever he does, it must have its own purposes or meaning. Of course, at times, even Yamamoto can't tell what's going on inside his head but everything he does is far away from being wrong. But now, as Yamamoto stare Hibari hard, he can't even think one good reason behind Hibari's new developed weird antic. Well yeah, it is new. This is the first time Yamamoto saw Hibari acting weird and 'crazy'.

Just minutes ago, Hibari put salts into his coffee instead of sugar. He just realized it after he drank his coffee and it tastes salty. And now, as Yamamoto carefully observe him, Hibari try to wash the dishes using planta, not using dishwashing paste. And he didn't realize that he is wrong.

"Um, Hibari?" Yamamoto finally called Hibari when Hibari start cursing the dishes because the oil won't go off and that the dishwashing paste is a jerk. Hibari turns his head towards Yamamoto, with a little irritation hinted in his face.

"What?" Hibari still tried his hardest to scrub the dishes. Motherfucking dishes and paste, Hibari murmurs.

"You're using planta instead of the regular paste," Yamamoto's finger point to the direction of the planta.

When realization finally slaps Hibari, quickly he throws the planta inside the bin while his face is red from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I was trying my hardest to scrub the dishes," Hibari pouted a little.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm too stunned to say something,"

Hibari feels a little irritated when Yamamoto snickers. Stupid Takeshi.

"Say, Hibari. Why your behaviour this morning is ….. Weird?"

Hibari lifts his eyebrow," what do you mean weird?"

"Well, first, you put salts in your coffee and now you using the wrong paste. If it not screaming weird, I don't know what to call it," Yamamoto laughed softly.

_It's because I was thinking about our growing baby in my belly_, is what Hibari want to say but he didn't. He's still not yet ready telling Yamamoto. When the time is right, he'll tell him. But not now.

"It's none of your business," replied Hibari harshly. But, behind that harsh word actually is a wonderful truth.

No matter how much Yamamoto _screwing_ Hibari every night, it seems like it is still not enough to put aside his secretive behaviour. Yamamoto sighs. Old habits die hard, huh?

"Just tell me if you have some sorts of problem. It may be not my problem but maybe I can help you to settle it,"

Hibari didn't give his usual dry remarks. He just continued washing the dishes without a care in the world. Seeing this, Yamamoto says nothing. When Hibari is like that, there's nothing he can do to make Hibari spills whatever shits he had in his dear mind.

"Well, I'll be going then," Yamamoto stood up from the chair and walk towards the main door. Behind, Hibari follows him with Yamamoto's briefcase in his hand. Yamamoto taking said briefcase from Hibari's hand and kissing him lightly on the lips before turning his back and leave the flat for his work.

Hibari slumps weakly on one of the chair in the kitchen. His energy drains rapidly from previous conversations with his husband. He lets his mind relax for a bit before he opens his eyes with sparks of determination within it. Now, he has some important thing to do.

…

Hibari humming softly while rubbing circles in his stomach. In his left hand, he was holding a book titled "How to care for your growing baby". Hibari wondering how will his child look like when it will be born. Will his baby have slanted eyes like him? Will his baby has cheerful personality like Takeshi? This thinking causes a smile to form in Hibari's thin lips. Unconsciously, his hand reaching for his 2 months old pregnancy and stroking it ever so softly, while grunting approvingly when his warm palm touch the small baby bump in his stomach.

Almost suddenly, the smile died in Hibari's lips when he remembered Yamamoto. He still hasn't told Yamamoto yet. It is not like he hadn't tried at all. He had tried by all means, only that it is indirect and Yamamoto is dense enough to not be able to tell. For instance, Hibari purposefully bringing up the pregnancy stuff and tries discussing it with Yamamoto. Or when he slips a pregnancy indicator inside one of Yamamoto's many pockets. But it is always leads to a complete failure. Yamamoto is hopeless, Hibari chided.

Talk about Yamamoto, Hibari suddenly remembers something _urgent_. He never had any intimate moments with Yamamoto since he knew about his pregnancy. Of course Shamal said that it is possible; only do it in position that will not crushed his stomach and not too vigorous. Even so, Hibari didn't allow it because he was afraid the baby will be crushed during their *_ahem*_ love making session. It's Yamamoto's fault for being so _*cough*_ rough _*cough*_ in bed. Hibari is blushing. Because of this reason, Hibari never allowed Yamamoto to _love_ him. Hugging and kissing is fine though. At times, Hibari wondering what will Yamamoto thinks if he keeps his attitude without telling Yamamoto the real reasons behind all of this.

Of course Yamamoto often _wants_ him, but Hibari rejected him. And when he stole a glance towards Yamamoto, he saw nothing but disappointment- disappointed because he is being rejected in bed by his dear wife. At first, Hibari finds this nothing; funny even. But now, as the time passes by, he starting to feel sympathy towards Yamamoto. Also, he is afraid if one day Yamamoto will cheat on him and go find a woman to satisfy his needs. His need is _monstrous_ by the way.

Because of Hibari's constant worriedness, he starts to think a plan on how he should tell Yamamoto as quickly as possible so that this love making thing will not become a big issues. Even so, his plan all wrecked because of Yamamoto's dense self. In the end, Hibari can only pray to the gods above so that his relationship with Yamamoto will not be affected.

…

Yamamoto put down the pen he was holding on top of his table while his fingers tapped furiously on his tablet. Creases start to form in his forehead and a desperate sigh escaping his mouth. His head filled with unanswered question about Hibari's behavior lately. It's been two month since their last _passionate_ love making.

_It's not like I'm a pervert or anything, it's just everything seems weird. Did I make any unspeakable mistakes towards Hibari? Or is he bored with me already?_ Yamamoto scratched his non-itchy scalp. And what makes Yamamoto disappointed more is how Hibari, _his Hibari, his wife_, treating him. No matter how many times Yamamoto told him to tell him whatever his problems are, Hibari just ignored it.

The sounds of Hibari's footstep entering their bedroom stops all Yamamoto's thinking. He glances towards Hibari and when he saw Hibari climb in their bed to sleep, Yamamoto quickly stops all what he doing and pretending to be sleepy while faking a yawn. Slowly, Yamamoto climbs their bed and taking half of the blanket on Hibari's side. Hibari just ignored him and resumes his sleeps. Yamamoto stare Hibari for a moment while his heart beating a little too fast, afraid that his next plan will failed as usual. Yamamoto exhaled his hold breath before he descends himself to sleep next to Hibari, close enough that he can feel Hibari's steady breathing rhythm. Yamamoto exhales a relieved breathing, relieved that the first phase of his plan is successful. When Yamamoto feels no rejection coming from Hibari, Yamamoto resumes by sneaking both of his hand to hug Hibari's small frame. Yamamoto smiles satisfied. He likes how Hibari's small frame fits perfectly in his body hugs. He then showers light kisses all over Hibari's neck and his yukata-clad body. Still, no rejection coming from Hibari. Instead, he hears Hibari's small approving _sexy_ sighs escaping his plum red lips. In his head, Yamamoto was doing a victory dance.

"Hey Kyouya, could you turn your body towards me?" Yamamoto asks Hibari in somewhat lower voices of him. His lips still busy showering kisses in Hibari's neck, which is not light kisses anymore but kiss marks which is threatening to turns into hickey by tomorrow. Yamamoto feels like winning a baseball game when Hibari complied with his needs.

Yamamoto stops for a moment to gaze at Hibari's _beautiful_ face, which is adorned by a light blush in both of his cheeks. His hand fondle Hibari's face lovingly while smiling ever so softly before he cupped both of Hibari's cheeks and kiss him full on his lips. Hibari lets his husband do what he want as long as it is not a passionate love making. Hibari opens slightly his eyes only to meet with Yamamoto's loving one. They hold their gaze for a while before Yamamoto breaking it by making Hibari shuts his eyes closed when Yamamoto sucked on his tongue lewdly. They break their kiss for a while to breathe; a trail of saliva still connecting their panting mouth. Yamamoto kisses Hibari's cheeks and forehead firmly but passionately before dive into Hibari's sweet cavern once again, this time with his hand roaming over Hibari's body and slowly revealing Hibari's creamy skin.

Hibari elicits a delicious moaning when Yamamoto sucks on his neck hardly which will successfully left a large hickey there tomorrow, while both of his hand busy pinching Hibari's nipples. Hibari didn't have time to control his voice when Yamamoto start playing with his erected nipples. Greedily, Yamamoto licking and sucking on Hibari's nipple just like a hungry infant feeding on their mother's milk. Yamamoto grunts when his hard-on member rubbing against Hibari's creamy skin. Both of his hand stroking Hibari's creamy thigh where his lips start showering kiss marks all over it.

Yamamoto lifts his head for a while and the view he saw right in front of him is truly a splendid and magnificent one. It was Hibari's disheveled self, where his lips part slightly and a blush adorning his beautiful face. His skin which is porcelain-like pale will threaten to be filled with hickey and kiss marks later on. Yamamoto smiles proudly, satisfied with his work. Suddenly, all of his thought disappears when he felt Hibari's hand start stroking his hard-on member together with Hibari's member which is already leaking with pre-cum. Yamamoto grunts approvingly while his lips start kissing Hibari's lips and neck all over again. _Really, Hibari will be the death of me someday_, Yamamoto's perverted mind whispering.

Hibari's vision became white the moment his cum spurting in all over his hand. However, his vision became clear as the blue sky when he realized Yamamoto still hadn't cum yet. His leaking member still stands proudly in front of his limp member. Hibari almost forget how to properly breathe when he saw the pained and lust expression in his husband's face. Being a good partner he is, Hibari brings his mouth onto Yamamoto's member and start licking the dripping pre-cum. Yamamoto's grunts and hisses really is a music to Hibari's ear.

Slowly and sensually, Hibari bring Yamamoto's length into his mouth and start sucking and bobbing the head up and down. Hibari's face looks so erotic right now. With his half-lidded eyes staring into Yamamoto's full of lust one, Yamamoto can feel that he'll come in no matter of seconds. He grips Hibari's head with both of his hand while thrusting his entire length onto Hibari's hot cavern. A trail of cum escaping Hibari's lips and settled down in the crook of Hibari's neck. Yamamoto feels that his throbbing member can no longer sustained such pleasure, so he lets his cum spurting inside of Hibari's mouth. Some of the cum are being gulped down by Hibari and some of it managed to escape Hibari's mouth. Yamamoto laid down his body in satisfy manner while hugging Hibari closer to him. He grunts in satisfaction and start hovering above Hibari to start a round of mind-blowing sex but being stop by none other than Hibari.

"No," Hibari just managed to stop Yamamoto at the right time. Yamamoto's eyebrows scrunched up, totally disagree with Hibari.

"Why?" Yamamoto asks. His voice sounds irritated and disappointed.

"Because I said so and I don't want to," Hibari lazily answered.

"Why? You let me kiss you and hug you. You even do a handjob and blowjob on me. Why can't I have sex with you?!" Yamamoto was fuming with anger.

Hibari hisses when Yamamoto forcefully grips his wrist, yanking it hard on the bed. On top of him, Yamamoto was staring at him fiercely, just like a lion ready to eat its prey. "Can't you hear me earlier, Takeshi? I said I don't want to. No means no and it means nothing more than a big NO!"

"It's been two months Hibari, two months! Just what the hell is your problem? I'm your husband and you are my wife. You should give yourself completely to me when I want to. I've been holding back my urges since two months ago and do you think I will hold back tonight?" Yamamoto starts ripping Hibari's clothes from his body and forced his body to settle in between of Hibari's thigh. Hibari try to push back but oh man, as if a man as small as Hibari can push someone big as twice as him. Maybe Hibari is stronger if it's involving his tonfas, but if it just a mere brawl, Hibari is no match against someone as Yamamoto.

"Hey, Takeshi! Hey! No!" Hibari is doing his best at fighting Yamamoto but Yamamoto during this mode is so _freakily_ scary, Hibari silently admitted.

"I said, NO!" Yamamoto finally stops all of his trial to _rape_ his own husband when Hibari successfully kick his member. Yamamoto clutches his nether region while gaping painfully and Hibari takes this chance to stand up and scurries his way into the room's corner. It is so pathetic it makes Hibari wants to bury himself alive. Hibari just wants to open his mouth to explain his current condition about his pregnancy when suddenly Yamamoto's thunder-like yells completely sealing his mouth off.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto inhaled a heavy breathe before he turns his eyes towards Hibari and resuming his sentences. "You rejected me. Not only once but several times since two months ago. Even though I told you to tell me what your problems are, you never listen to me. You did not show any respect towards me, your husband. Is it really just money you want from me?" Hibari didn't answers, more like he can't open his mouth to answer Yamamoto. He looks so disappointed, so sad. Yamamoto snickers, not funnily but only to contain his heart-broken feeling. "I really love you all this time Hibari. I really do. No matter how many times I want to fix our dysfunctional relationship, why you never did the same as me? Why is it only me who really tried to do everything? And now, when I finally thought that everything is fine, why did you have to crush everything all over again?" Yamamoto was laughing, but not his usual cheerful laugh. Hibari just wants to hug him and told him that this is not how it supposed to be, but he can't. He can only stand there while watching Yamamoto breaking slowly, just like how his heart starting to feel pained by watching Yamamoto. _It is not how it is supposed to be_, his conscious mind reminding him. His mouth gasps when he saw Yamamoto starting to wear his clothes and taking his car's key. A little protest came out from Hibari's mouth but left unheard by Yamamoto as he turns his back and walk towards the door.

"This is what you want, right Kyouya?" Then, Yamamoto was gone. The silence silently seeping through Hibari's mind and then realization slapped him real hard in his face. Hibari hugs both of his knees tightly, trying his best to control his swirling emotions.

"It's not like that, Takeshi. I didn't want you because I was pregnant. I was pregnant two months with our child. I'm afraid that you'll accidentally crush it during our love making session, so I tried my best to avoid it," Hibari starts voicing out his reasons but sadly, Yamamoto isn't there anymore.

…

It's been seven days since his last encounter with Yamamoto. Hibari swallowed up his ego and tried calling Yamamoto but he didn't answer him. Maybe this is my punishment for being so foolish, Hibari murmured. Why can't I just tell him about this pregnancy? If I told him earlier, things such as this will not occurred. _It is because you are scaredy-cat, foolish Kyouya. You said that you are afraid if Yamamoto didn't want to accept this child, when actually the real reason is, it is you who is afraid of him letting you go after learning the truth. You afraid of being left alone, just like when your father leave you alone in this world._

"Shut up! That's not true! I didn't need anyone in my life," Hibari throws the food he was eating when he heard his inner self voicing his emotions. Hibari feels like crying but he keeps telling himself that crying is for weak herbivore. He misses Yamamoto so much that he can't sleep if he didn't hug Yamamoto's pillows or shirt. It is because both have the smell of his _husband_. Oh, how he miss his dear Takeshi. How he became really attached to Yamamoto is out of his knowledge. It must their child misses the warmth of his father. Hibari smiles through his broken heart.

"You miss you father huh? Don't worry, he'll come back for us later," Hibari fondle his stomach lovingly. "I bet you must look like your father, huh?" Hibari laugh a small laugh.

Hibari grunted when his stomach growling like he hadn't had any foods since morning. This pregnancy thing really makes him fat in no times. Just hour ago, he was eating a full meal of spaghetti and now he is hungry again. Hibari opens the refrigerator's door and taking out the whole chicken ribs with the celery. Chicken soup with celery will become his meal this time.

When the soup was cooked, Hibari eat it greedily just like a stray dog being given foods in the streets. After he finished the soup, he starts making himself a cup of milk before turning on the television. The sound of the sometimes humming freezer and the sound of television reminding Hibari that he is really alone this time. Usually, at times like this, Yamamoto will be by his side trying to crowd him in that small and narrow couch. Hibari's mood instantly died and become sour. He forces himself to sit up straight by supporting his weight using his hand while his other hand rubbing his slightly sore stomach. Maybe resulting from the excessive amount of food he took. He turns his head towards the door, hoping that Yamamoto will suddenly open the door and hug him. But it will only happen in a dream, didn't it? Hibari wants to deny the feeling that he strongly feel by now. He really _really_ feels like crying. But he didn't because he is not some weak school girl. So he just lets himself sleep, hoping that when he opens his eyes, everything is gonna be okay.

…

Hibari wakes up to the sound of a door being opened. His mind suddenly become alert, thinking it must be a thief trying to enter his house. But when he turns his head towards the door, he feels his heart skip a beat and a smile forming in his lips. Said thief is actually Takeshi. He is really Takeshi in person. Hibari unconsciously stand up and almost running towards Takeshi. But then he remembered that they are supposedly fighting. So he makes his steps a little slower while approaching Yamamoto from a distance. He didn't know what to say so he just blurted out some stupid question.

"Are you hungry?" Yamamoto stops for a while what he was doing before resumes it back without answering Hibari.

"I still hadn't cooked any foods yet but if you're hungry, I can cook something for you. Is there anything that you want to eat right now?" Hibari really tried his best to create a conversation. Actually, what he really wants is forgiveness from Yamamoto.

"Ah, don't mind me. I'm only taking a few clothes of mine then I'll be back in my office later," Yamamoto still didn't turn his face towards Hibari. He still mad at me, Hibari thought.

"You'll be sleeping in your office tonight?" _Again?_ Is what Hibari wants to say but he stops himself before he could utter a single words.

"Well, I've been sleeping in my office seven days already, didn't I?" There's a shrill mock in Yamamoto's voice, Hibari realizes. Hibari didn't utter any single word after that. He just keeps his silence and watching Yamamoto stuffing his clothes in his bag. It's not like he can stops Yamamoto when he is like this. When Yamamoto finally in front of the main door, he finally turns his head towards Hibari. Hibari feels his heart stops for a second when his steely grey eyes meet with Yamamoto's brown one.

"Oya, Hibari. Before I forgot, tomorrow I'll be bringing you in some place. Make sure you'd be ready by 1pm tomorrow," Then, Yamamoto's silhouette disappears from the door. Hibari was sure he was frozen for a while before a smile start creeping in his face.

That night, since one week ago, is the night where he can finally sleeps peacefully. In his head, he can't wait until tomorrow.

…

The place which Yamamoto mentioned last night is really a splendid place. Hibari really liked it here. They are in a park which is no other people can be seen, only the birds chirping can be heard aside from the light breeze that sometimes ruffles Hibari's black locks. Little did Hibari know, Yamamoto was staring at him without Yamamoto himself realizing it.

He is truly beautiful, Yamamoto murmured. They just had their lunch together at one of the ramen stall that Hibari liked so much. This is one thing about Hibari that Yamamoto comes to love recently. He is not expensive like any other woman. Heck, Hibari is not a woman so why the hell did I comparing him with woman? Yamamoto mentally scolded himself.

Yamamoto's eyes then wonders to the rest of Hibari's outfit. He is wearing his usual favorite purplish-black yukata. But what makes Yamamoto happiest the most is the fact that Hibari is wearing the dog tag that Yamamoto gave him months ago. Yamamoto can't help but smiling when he saw the dog tag hanging so proudly in Hibari's pale neck.

Yamamoto didn't know when his obsession towards Hibari started. He only realized that he was _madly_ in love with Hibari week ago, when he knows that Hibari didn't love him like he does. It is hurt like hell when your own beloved, not to mention your own partner, rejected you. Hell, he almost raping his own so-called wife. There is no greater hurt than being rejected by your own wife. Yamamoto inhaled a long breath, before starting his original purposes of being here.

"Kyouya," Yamamoto started. Hibari involuntarily turns his head towards the voice which called him earlier. Then, in no matter of seconds, a steel-grey and a brown-honeyed eye meet in one fixed gaze. Both parties silent, there's no words exchange between them. Only the birds chirping can be heard as if to tease the couple under the big, old tree. Yamamoto fondles Hibari's porcelain-like cheeks softly, while his eyes stare deeply into Hibari's soul. Hibari readying himself for the upcoming soft kiss just like what Yamamoto usually do if he starts caressing his cheeks. But what comes next after is out from Hibari's expectation. Instead of kissing him softly on the lips, Yamamoto turns his loving gaze away from Hibari's eyes and removes both of his hand from Hibari's cheeks.

Yamamoto closes both of his eyes before exhaling a heavy breathe and readying himself to say _it_. _Because I love you so much, I have to do this. Because you are so precious to me, I have to do this. _

"Kyouya, I'm breaking up with you,"

…

TBC


End file.
